Un morceau de baguette
by Selket.Morgwen
Summary: Il avait suffi d'une rencontre et d'une baguette pour que Dudley réalise son rêve. Des baguettes et Gabrielle.
1. Un bout de pain

**Disclaimer**

**Cette fiction a été écrite dans le cadre du concours associations improbables le retour organisé sur Hpfanfiction. Toutes mes fictions sont sur ce site et elles sont disponibles plus tôt qu'ici je vous invite donc à aller les lire directement là-bas vous les retrouverez sous mon pseudo Selket. **

**La consigne de ce concours est : écrire sur un couple improbable. **

**Les personnages d'Annie et Amy Dursley m'appartiennent il s'agit de mes OCs le reste appartient à J.K Rowling**

* * *

Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il fait là. Pourquoi a-t-il été invité à cette fête d'anniversaire en l'honneur d'une des camarades de dortoir d'Amy ? Harry a sans doute vu là une occasion de le présenter à toute sa famille. Assis sur une chaise dans un coin, il regarde tout ce petit monde s'agiter dans le jardin de cette maison biscornue. Autour de lui de petites fées tournoient et quelques créatures bizarres sortent par moment leur nez au-dessus des herbes mal tondues de la pelouse.  
Il ne sait pas pourquoi il accepté de venir ici. Il n'est pas à sa place. Il aurait pu décliner, mais devant le visage ravi de sa fille, lorsqu'elle avait vu qu'il y avait deux cartons d'invitation, il n'a pas su dire non. Depuis le temps qu'Amy voulait lui présenter les nombreux cousins de James, Albus et Lily. Maintenant, c'est un peu comme si elle faisait partie du clan elle aussi. Il n'allait pas la priver de cette famille d'adoption, il sait bien qu'elle souffre d'être fille unique.  
Il n'y peut rien si depuis qu'Annie est partie il n'a rencontré personne. Quand il repense à son ex-femme la colère enflamme son coeur alors que les regrets le poignardent. O, il ne regrette pas de s'être marié, car sans ça il n'aurait pas eu sa précieuse petite fille. Il aurait juste voulu qu'Annie comprenne que le fait que leur fille soit une sorcière ne fait pas d'elle un monstre. Après tout, lui a bien fini par comprendre qu'il avait tort. Mais non Annie a préféré fuir le jour où le professeur Londubat est venu annoncer à sa fille qu'elle allait aller à Poudlard comme tous les autres enfants comme elle. Souvent il pense avec acidité que c'est une histoire de karma tout ça, qu'il pait ses erreurs de jeunesse. Mais il aurait tant aimé que ça ne soit pas sa fille qui en fasse les frais.

Alors qu'il est là seul sur une chaise avec ses regrets et ses aigreurs il regarde tous ces inconnus. Il y a Molly la reine de la soirée avec ses cheveux auburn, ses taches de sons qui lui mange le visage, ses rondeurs et son sourire jovial. Il comprend pourquoi Amy l'a choisi comme meilleure amie, elle a l'air d'avoir une grande joie de vivre comme sa petite sorcière.  
À côté d'elle il y a sa petite poufsouffle favorite avec son éternel écharpe noir et jaune qu'elle porte fièrement depuis sa première année. Mon dieu que le temps passe vite, dire qu'elle va bientôt faire dix-sept ans.  
Non loin de là le père de Molly la couve d'un regard plein de fierté alors qu'elle découpe le gâteau. Il le connaît bien ce regard il a le même lorsqu'il regarde sa fille ce qui fait souvent sourire Harry lorsqu'il voit son regard mi- admiratif mi- fière lorsqu'elle lui parle de ces progrès à l'école. En parlant d'Harry, il aperçoit celui-ci venir vers lui, sans doute va t'il devoir sortir de sa cachette et plonger dans le grand bain. Il n'a jamais été à l'aise avec les foules et Harry le sait très bien. Il préfère observer les gens de loin et imaginer dans sa tête leur conversation, leur aspiration plutôt que d'aller apprendre à les connaître. Il est bien trop gauche lorsqu'il se met à parler, c'est pour ça qu'il est bien content qu'Amy ait pris de sa mère et pas de son côté de la famille. Préférant éviter de repenser à son ex-femme, il se plonge dans sa contemplation de la famille Weasley et cie. et de leurs invités. Harry vient de se faire alpaguer par le professeur Londubat il a donc encore un peu de temps devant lui.  
À côté de Molly et Amy il y a une autre cousine qui chantonne un joyeux anniversaire sans se soucier que ce n'est plus le moment s'il se souvient bien ça doit être Dominique ou alors Lucy la soeur de Molly ? Non Lucy c'est la petite brunette à l'écart comme lui qui regarde tout le monde avec ses yeux gris comme un ciel nuageux. Ça doit donc être Dominique ou Rose ? C'est vrai qu'il s'y perd un peu malgré le cours en accéléré qu'a tenu à lui faire Amy quand elle a su qu'il viendrait. Il s'en souvient, il s'était pris une migraine pas possible ce jour-là alors que sa fille essayait de lui faire retenir tous les noms de la grande famille Weasley tout en agitant devant son nez des photos de tout ce petit monde.  
Perdu dans ses contemplations il n'a pas vu son cousin arriver et c'est lorsqu'il l'entend s'affaler lourdement sur la chaise à côté de lui qu'il réalise que sa tranquillité est finie.

\- Alors big D encore perdu dans tes pensées ? Tu as parlé à presque personne depuis que tu es là, pourtant je connais des curieux qui aimerait voir le super papa dont parle tant ta fille.  
Cette dernière phrase est assortie d'un des fameux sourire malicieux d'Harry.  
\- Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi pour parler aux gens monsieur célébrité.  
Le rire sonore d'Harry alors qu'il s'esclaffe lui fait hausser un sourcil.  
\- Tu sais là je me sens à l'aise comme je suis entouré que d'amis, mais bien souvent lorsqu'on me parle j'ai juste envie de partir en courant. Avec le temps j'ai appris à me maitriser, mais je suis aussi emprunté que toi faut croire que c'est de famille conclue t'il en un clin d'oeil complice.  
"Allé viens que je te présente à certaines personnes" s'exclame Harry alors qu'il bondit de sa chaise avant de le tirer pour qu'il en fasse de même.  
Se laissant faire, il suit Harry vers la foule. À peine pose-t-il un pied sur le gazon que la matriarche Weasley l'alpague et dans une étreinte plein de force, surprenante pour un petit bout de femme pour son âge, et le remercie d'être venu.  
\- Depuis le temps qu'on voulait voir le père d'Amy, tu sais elle nous a beaucoup parlé de toi la petite.  
\- Tu vois Dudley, je ne plaisantais pas quand je disais que ta fille nous rabat les oreilles avec son papa génial.  
Le visage rouge et les yeux embués, il cherche sa fille du regard. Sa petite fille a parlé de lui. Il sait bien qu'Amy l'adore, mais il avait toujours cette angoisse sourde qu'elle est honte de lui. Après tout contrairement aux parents de ses amis il n'est qu'un moldu. Il ne fait pas de magie, il n'a pas sauvé le monde, il est juste un homme qui l'a élevé seul tout en reprenant l'entreprise familiale qu'il a en horreur. Il n'a pas fait de chose extraordinaire, il n'est pas exceptionnel, c'est juste quelqu'un de lambda, mais aux yeux de sa fille il est toujours le super-héro de son enfance.  
Au loin, le professeur Londubat lui fait un signe. Touché, il se rend compte que les gens ont compris son besoin de rester à l'écart le temps de s'habituer à cette maison bancale, à ces lampions qui flottent dans l'air et qui éclaire avec les petites fées le jardin d'un doux halo lumineux et a tous ces inconnus. Mais maintenant qu'il a posé un pied sur la pelouse il sait qu'il ne coupera pas aux présentations. Alors doucement, il se laisse porter par la douceur de cette nuit estivale et suis Harry alors qu'il l'entraine vers un nouveau groupe. Quelques paroles échangées, deux trois rires et ils les abandonnent pour se diriger vers le buffet avec son cousin toujours sur les talons.  
Alors qu'il se sert un peu de tout ce qu'il peut dans son assiette sous le regard hilare de son cousin il aperçoit une jeune femme blonde à sa droite qui louche sur les multiples pains posés sur une table.

Souriant, il regarde son regard gourmand alors qu'elle reprend pour la troisième fois un bout de baguette encore chaude qu'elle croque comme ça sans rien. Surprenant son regard stupéfait et son sourire elle se sent obligé de s'expliquer.  
\- J'adore le pain et les viennoiseries, mais vous les Anglais avec votre pain de mie vous n'avait aucun goût. Depuis que je suis en vacances ici je n'ai pas pu manger un pain décent alors là j'en profite. Dis-moi, Harry, tu sais où Audrey a trouvé un boulanger digne de ce nom, la France doit bien lui manquer pour ça ?  
Stupéfait par une telle remarque, il reste là les yeux comme deux ronds de flans sans savoir quoi dire, il aurait pu se sentir offusqué de la réponse, mais il ne discerne aucune moquerie dans sa remarque. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit il reste ébahi devant la beauté et la franchise désarmante de l'inconnue.  
\- Je te signale Gabrielle que c'est mon cousin ici présent qui a fait le pain que tu es entrain de dévorer, tu vois les anglais aussi ont du gout. Donc pour répondre à ta question voici le boulanger non-officiel qui fournit Audrey.  
Ce, faisant Harry lui assène une petite tape sur l'épaule pour le pousser à parler.  
Balbutiant, se sentant incapable d'aligner deux phrases il tente quand même de répondre à la jeune femme qui intriguée commence à le bombarder de question. "Tu as appris tout ça tout seul ? ", " Mais comment ? ", "Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir d'origine Française ? ", "Tu n'es jamais allé en France". Perdu, il cherche du regard son cousin pour obtenir un peu d'appui, mais il se rend compte que celui-ci l'a lâchement abandonné. Tandis que les questions s'enchainent toujours il se met à parler avec entrain de sa passion.  
\- Alors comme ça, ce n'est pas ton métier ? Eh ben, j'aurais cru, c'est aussi bon que du pain français. Tu devrais peut-être envisager de changer carrière, tu fais quoi dans la vie sinon ?  
Dans la vie, il est directeur d'une entreprise vendant des perceuses, on ne peut pas dire que ça l'enthousiasme. S'il fait ça, c'est parce qu'on lui n'a jamais demandé son avis. Lui, il aurait aimé devenir boulanger. Il aime encore plus pétrir la pâte que manger une viennoiserie, et pourtant dieu sait qu'il est gourmand. Et c'est comme ça qu'au détour d'un buffet, sans s'en rendre compte, il déballe ses envies, ses frustrations à la Française.  
\- En France, je suis journaliste en chef dans la rubrique culturelle et gastronomie du journal Le cri de la gargouille. Je connais un cracmol qui tient une école de boulangerie-pâtisserie ouverte au sorcier et cracmol je pourrais lui parler de toi si ça t'intéresse. Je ne pense pas qu'il verra d'inconvénient à former un moldu qui connait le secret magique.  
\- Une école de boulangerie-pâtisserie magique ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir ma place, je ne sais pas lancer de sort.  
\- Les cracmols non plus ne peuvent pas en lancer tu sais. Les bases pour faire du pain ou du gâteau sont les mêmes pour tout le monde, à savoir patience, minutie et huile de coude mais bon je ne vais pas d'apprendre ça tu en connais plus que moi sur le sujet. C'est juste que ça permet aux élèves sorciers ne pouvoir exprimer leur créativité avec des décorations magiques. Pour le reste, c'est tout le monde a la même enseigne pas de magie et le professeur Martin est très stricte dessus. C'est une très bonne école je te l'assure sinon Percy n'aurait pas accepté d'y envoyer sa fille pour sa deuxième année consécutive.  
C'est vrai qu'il avait entendu Amy parler du fait que sa camarade ne ferait pas ses deux dernières années avec elle du moins pas totalement. Un planning avait été aménagé pour qu'elle commence en même temps son apprentissage de pâtisserie. Un mois à Poudlard, un mois en France.  
\- Écoute reprend Gabrielle, je me doute que tu aies besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Tu as ta vie ici, ton entreprise, mais ça se voit que tu aimes la boulangerie, je peux te l'assurer à 100 % alors que je ne te connais que depuis quelques heures, mais quand tu en parles tes yeux s'illuminent alors voilà mes cordonnées si jamais ça t'intéresse envoie moi un hibou. On a qu'une vie donc autant réaliser nos rêves non ? Conclue-t-elle avant de le laisser là sur une chaise à côté du buffet son assiette encore pleine.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, la suite arrive très vite. Normalement il y a une dizaine de chapitre prévu, quatre sont déjà écrits. Je publie chaque chapitre à sa parution sur le site hpfanfiction, je viendrais les poster ici de façon moins régulière.**


	2. De la brioche au petit déjeuner

**Je n'ai pas l'habitude des fics longues donc j'espère que celle-ci vous plairas. Gabrielle est absente dans ce chapitre elle devrait réapparaitre dans le chapitre 5.**

* * *

Une fois rentré dans sa petite maison du 32 Redcroft Walk, Cranleigh, Surrey, il passa toute la soirée à ressasser les paroles de la Française. Il n'avait jamais imaginé un jour devenir boulanger. Ce n'était pas un métier assez prestigieux pour sa mère, il méritait tellement plus. Elle aurait voulu qu'il devienne médecin ou avocat, mais l'école n'avait jamais été son fort, il n'aimait pas étudier. Alors elle s'était faite à l'idée qu'il deviendrait directeur comme son père. De toute façon pour ce dernier il était hors de question qu'il ne suive pas les traces de son père. Une fois le lycée fini, il ne s'était pas posé de question il avait un travail qu'il l'attendait à la sortie de l'école et plus d'étude à continuer. Soulagé, il s'était laissé porter par les ambitions de ses parents et il avait rencontré très vite Annie qui travaillait elle aussi chez Grunning entreprise. Ensuite, sa vie s'était enchaînée, mariage rapide, une maison pas trop loin de leur famille à chacun et puis il y avait eu Amy pour finaliser. Une parfaite petite vie qui ravissait sa mère et Annie. Son père avait ensuite pris sa retraite et il lui avait succédé et plus le temps passait et plus il se réfugiait dans la nourriture. Mais très vite, la machine s'était mise à dérailler.  
Lorsqu'Amy eut cinq ans les événements étranges s'étaient enchainés, à chaque fois Annie trouvait des explications logiques à tout ça, mais lui il savait très bien de quoi ça en retournait. Plus le temps passait et plus son mariage allé à vaut l'eau et moins Annie était présente pour leur fille qu'elle rejetait de plus en plus. Il avait alors arrêté de se noyer, pour le bien de sa fille il s'était repris en main. Il avait aménagé son emploi du temps pour amener et chercher sa puce à l'école,il partageait ses après-midi entre sa paperasse et les activités manuels et très vite il s'était mis à jouer le cuisinier, pâtissier, boulanger de sa gourmande de fille. Entre temps, il avait repris contact avec Harry afin de ne pas couper sa fille de ses racines sorcières.  
Annie quant à elle été de plus en plus absente jusqu'au jour fatidique ou Neville Londubat était apparu dans leur vie pour donner sa lettre d'entrée à Poudlard à Amy. Ce jour-là, sa femme avait quitté définitivement la maison et les papiers du divorce avaient été vite envoyés. Il ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps avec elle ça faisait déjà bien longtemps qu'il assumait la charge de père célibataire.  
Aujourd'hui, Gabrielle lui offrait la possibilité de recommencer sa vie. De faire de sa passion, qu'il avait longtemps cru inavouable du temps où il jouait les gros dur à St Brutus, son métier. De toute façon il lui restait pas grand-chose il avait dû céder une partie des actions de son entreprise à Annie lors du divorce et depuis c'était une guerre perpétuelle qu'elle lui livrait alors vendre le reste ne lui coûterait rien si ce n'est voir son père s'étouffer lors d'un repas de famille avant de se lancer dans une des diatribes dont il avait le secret. Au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il avait envie de tenter cette aventure. Mais la peur l'empêchait de se lancer. Il n'avait jamais voyagé, il n'avait jamais fait quelque chose de part lui-même alors là à maintenant presque quarante ans es ce qu'il se sent de redémarrer à zéro sa vie ? Épuisé, il s'endort dans son lit avec cette ultime pensée.

Le lendemain matin, c'est tout juste une heure après l'aurore qu'il se lève. Cela fait des années qu'il se lève avec le soleil, mais ce jour-là il se sent fourbu à cause de la nuit passée à cogiter. Pour se changer les idées, il décide de préparer une brioche pour le petit-déjeuner dominical. Une fois la pâte en train de lever il commence à préparer les haricots, les saucisses oeufs brouillés et roasted de pomme de terre. La brioche au four, il se pose sur le canapé pour suivre une émission quelconque devant la tv en attendant que sa fille se réveille. Là-haut, la maison s'agite et il entend sa fille grogner. Il est temps de mettre la table et servir le thé, il sait combien sa petite poufsouffle est de mauvaise humeur tant qu'elle n'a pas bu sa première gorgée. Il va devoir attendre qu'elle finisse sa première tasse avant de lui parler de ce qui le tracasse. Il ne pourra prendre aucune décision tant qu'il ne lui aura rien dit.  
C'est bon la première tasse est bue, la brioche est bien entamée et un sourire éclaire maintenant le visage encore groggy de sa fille, il est temps de se jeter à l'eau. Lentement, butant sur les mots, il entreprend de raconter sa rencontre avec Gabrielle Delacour, qui s'avère être la tante maternelle de Victoire, Dominique et Louis. Sa fille boudeuse le coupe avant qu'il puisse parler de ce qui l'angoisse pour lui rappeler d'un ton boudeur qu'elle s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour ce qu'elle appele ses cours de généalogie et qu'il aurait pu s'en souvenir quand même " des descendantes de vélanes ça ne court pas les rues". Devant son air perplexe elle entreprend de lui expliquer l'ascendance étrange de la Française. La révélation le tourneboule quelque peu sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Une fois la petite mise au point faite, il tente enfin d'expliquer avec ses mots embrouillés la proposition qu'elle lui a faite. À peine son histoire terminée Amy lui saute dans les bras avant de crier de joie.

\- Mais c'est super ça papa ! Tu imagines, tu vas aller à Paris, Paris, tu te rends compte !  
Perplexe quant au fait que la seule chose qui est fait tilter sa fille soit qu'il aille dans la ville qu'elle rêve de visiter, il se laisse faire alors qu'elle l'emporte dans une petite danse sautillante. Une fois l'euphorie quelque peu retombée il entreprend de tempérer son enthousiasme.  
\- Amy si je vais à Paris ce n'est pas pour faire du shopping et du tourisme, mais pour suivre des cours.  
\- Je sais bien papa, mais tu pourrais enfin réaliser ton rêve d'ado. Tu vas contacter Mr Martin ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision. Je dois réfléchir à beaucoup de choses. Que vais-je faire de l'entreprise ? Que vais-je dire à tes grands-parents ? Et puis c'est long deux ans tu vas faire comment sans moi ? De toute façon je ne suis même pas sûre d'être pris je ne suis sans doute pas aussi bon qu'un Français pour faire du pain et je suis vieux c'est dur de redémarrer une nouvelle vie à mon âge.  
Dans sa tête les questions affluent alors qu'il commence à paniquer submergé par les décisions qu'il doit prendre. Tout serait plus simple s'il ne reparlait plus à Gabrielle, s'il ne contactait pas Mr Martin. Mais rien qu'à l'idée de ne pas tenter sa chance il sent quelque chose se briser en lui. Perdu, il se laisse couler dans les bras de sa fille qui l'étreint maintenant en un câlin réconfortant.  
\- Tu devrais écrire une lettre à Gabrielle papa, si elle n'avait pas trouvé que tu avais du potentiel elle ne t'en aurait pas parlé. C'est elle qui a conseillé à Molly de faire cette école, elle venait juste de goûter un de ses fameux gâteaux d'anniversaire et regarde ça fait déjà un an qu'elle étudie là-bas apparemment l'école est super. Et puis pour les convaincre de t'accepter, tu n'as qu'à leur faire goûter de ta fameuse brioche dit-elle en se coupant une tranche de ladite viennoiseries. Si tu veux, on peut inviter Molly à venir manger à la maison pour que tu parles avec elle avant de prendre ta décision. Pour le reste prend comme ça vient, c'est toi qui m'a toujours dit ça. Papi râlera sûrement et mamie, je ne sais pas, je pense qu'elle te soutiendra, tu as assez vécu pour eux et cette entreprise que tu détestes. Et puis ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je suis à Poudlard toute cette année, on se verra pendant les vacances.  
Rassuré par ses paroles, il se calme enfin. Sa fille à raison, il a envie de tenter cette aventure. Il peut très bien de rien dire à ses parents, du moins au départ, et prendre quelques mois de congé pour voir si l'école lui plaît avant de prendre une décision pour l'entreprise au pire, il travaillera le soir pour la gérer quelque temps à distance.

C'est décidé mardi soir, ils dîneront avec Molly et comme ça, ils pourront lui poser quelques questions, enfin une multitude connaissant sa fille. Sur les conseils de sa petite sorcière il va aussitôt le petit déjeuner fini écrire une lettre à Gabrielle pour lui demander plus d'informations. Il ne vaut mieux pas trainer s'il veut être sûre de pouvoir faire sa rentrée en septembre et trouver un appartement dans la capitale Française.  
Assis à son bureau, il se met à rêvasser. À imaginer sa vie là-bas sur le continent. Peut-être qu'Amy pourra le rejoindre une fois Poudlard fini. Ils feront noël à la maison comme toujours, mais durant les vacances d'été il fera visiter à sa fille son Paris qu'il connaîtra comme sa poche au bout d'un an passé là-bas. Et peut-être qu'Amy le rejoindra une fois Poudlard fini pour faire ses études de stylisme. Peut-être que la coloc à Paris dont elle et Molly parlent tout le temps se fera avec lui, où alors elle sera trop grande pour vivre avec son père, mais au moins un océan ne les séparera pas. Oui maintenant, il a envie d'y croire et tant pis s'il sera le seul vieux de l'école. Après tout lui aussi, il a encore le droit de vouloir poursuivre ses rêves.


	3. Glace et pâte à pain

**J'ai déjà écrit sur Amy Dursley dans ma fiction libre d'être sorcière et dans mon recueil un écho du passé. Sur le site HPFanfiction vous retrouverez toutes les fics sur Dudley et sa famille dans la série : les petits déjeuners de Dudley. **

* * *

Durant la soirée Molly lui parla avec enthousiasme de l'école de Mr Martin. L'école a été créée vingt ans auparavant par le Français qui voulait transmettre sa passion à des étudiants désireux de perpétuer ce savoir-faire national. Il accueille sans distinctions sorciers et cracmols. Voyant dans son école une façon de retendre les liens entre les deux communautés.  
Le cinquantenaire avait vécu l'exclusion du monde magique comme un déchirement et une injustice qu'il ne peut souhaiter à personne d'autre. Ainsi, à onze ans, il dut apprendre à se débrouiller dans un monde qui lui était inconnu. Seul, sans savoir quoi faire, il tomba à ses quinze ans dans le monde des artisans boulangers et pâtissiers pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Depuis, il se bat pour cette école, son rêve, et pour aider les cracmols à s'intégrer dans le monde non-magique.  
Une fois la soirée terminée Dudley pris rapidement sa décision. Il va accepter l'entretien que lui propose Mr Martin suite à la lettre que lui a envoyé Gabrielle. Il sera à Londres la semaine prochaine à l'occasion d'une conférence au ministère de la magie visant à interroger les dirigeant Anglais sur la question Cracmol.  
Une lettre, un hibou et le voilà en train de tourner en rond en se demandant ce qu'il doit préparer pour l'entretien. Comment s'habiller ? En costume ? Ça ne fait pas trop patron d'entreprise coincé ? Es ce qu'il doit préparer quelque chose ? Il a oublié de le demander.  
Amusée Amy lui conseille d'envoyer une lettre à Gabrielle, elle doit en avoir l'habitude maintenant de ses questions de dernières minutes.

La semaine passa à un rythme effréné.  
Vendredi, il part acheter avec Amy les fournitures scolaires. On est qu'au début des vacances, mais il préfère aller sur le chemin de traverse le plus tôt possible avant que la frénésie de la rentrée rend les boutiques noires de monde.  
Il laissa Amy planifier leur itinéraire en fonction des achats à faire. Il aurait très bien pu ne pas l'accompagner, mais il apprécie ses sorties avec sa fille et il sait que c'était aussi le cas pour elle. Et puis, il aime bien le monde sorcier, il y a toujours une curiosité à voir.  
Premier arrêt Gringotts. Ils doivent passer au bureau de change afin de se fournir en gallions et autre pièce qui lui font penser aux pièces de pirates dans les films qu'il adorait regarder petit.  
Une fois les pièces récupérées, ils se rendent chez Fleury et Bott où Amy doit acheter plusieurs manuels. C'est ainsi qu'ils ressortent trente minutes plus tard avec une pile conséquente de livre. Sur le haut de la pile trône la dernière édition de Vie et Habitat des animaux du globe par Luna et Rolf Dragonneau. En plus des sept matières obligatoires, Amy a choisi en option le cours de soins aux créatures, afin d'en apprendre plus sur les créatures encore malheureusement trop utilisé dans l'univers de la mode sorcière. À côté de sa fille Dudley feuilleter tranquillement son nouveau livre sur : « Les recettes sorcières expliquées au moldu » intrigué il regarde la recette du jus de citrouille que sa fille adore tant en se promettant d'essayer ça pour Noël. Pas sûr que son père apprécie de voir trôner ça sur la table entre le gin et l'egg nog. Toujours en train de lire, il se laisse guider par sa fille dans la rue presque vide en direction de leur prochaine étape. Leurs achats dans la boutique suivante sont vite expédiés.  
\- Prochaine étape, Mme Guipure.  
\- Après ce magasin il nous en reste beaucoup d'autre à faire Amy ?  
Sortant sa liste sa fille entrepris de rayer ce qui ont déjà était fait.  
\- Voyons voir, j'ai mes manuels, j'ai refait mon stock d'ingrédients pour les potions, il nous reste plus qu'à passer au royaume du hibou pour acheter des miamhibou et c'est bon. Ensuite, on pourra aller ou on veut une fois notre goûter pris chez Florian Fortarôme conclue t'elle en un clin d'œil.  
Il reconnaît bien là sa fille elle prévoit toujours une pause goûter pour lui et sa légendaire gourmandise. Gourmandise qui a tendance à lui laisser un léger embonpoint malgré son jogging quotidien.  
Une fois les robes de sorcières usées remplacées et le nouvel uniforme commandé Amy décide que sa nouvelle robe de bal et ses vêtements de tous les jours seront acheté en dehors du chemin de traverse malgré le nouveau rayon moldu de Mme Guipure. Leur emplette écourtée, au plus grand plaisir de Dudley, ils se dirigent vers l'animalerie de Daphné Greengrass.

Depuis qu'il est devenu assez mature pour s'occuper d'une autre personne que lui-même, il est devenu clair pour lui qu'il adore les animaux, mais échaudé pas ses expériences d'animaux domestiques durant son enfance, il ne souhaite pas en avoir. Pour l'instant, il se contente de Mr Yves le hibou grand duc de sa fille nommé en l'honneur d'un créateur Français.  
Appuyé sur le comptoir, en attendant que la gérante du magasin revienne de l'arrière-boutique avec les friandises pour hibou, Amy l'interpelle alors qu'il caresse un chat-fléreur qui lui fait les yeux doux.  
\- Tu sais papa, tu devrais peut-être te prendre une chouette pour me contacter quand tu seras à Paris ? Ça fait longtemps que je te dis que ça serait plus simple que tu en ai une pour me contacter au lieu d'attendre que je t'envoie Mr Yves. Je n'ai pas envie que mon gros pépère se fatigue à voler sur une telle distance.  
Je sais Amy, Molly m'a proposé d'aller en acheter une quand on sera à Paris. Je verrais bien là-bas, mais je ne veux pas me précipiter, tu comprends.  
Se faisant, il caresse affectueusement la tête du petit chat qu'il tient à présent dans ses bras.  
\- Je vois que ce petit monstre vous adore, c'est rare qu'il se montre aussi calme, d'habitude il saute partout.  
Surpris le père et la fille se tournent vers la patronne.  
Daphné est quelqu'un d'éternellement souriante et qui affiche un calme et une gentillesse bienveillante. Amy l'avait croisé quelques fois chez les parents d'Alyssum. Sa mère et Daphné avaient fait leur scolarité ensemble et s'entendaient toujours aussi bien.  
Tendant le sachet à Amy elle encaisse la somme et leur souhaite une bonne journée avant de retourner à l'arrière-boutique.  
À regret Dudley repose la petite boule de poil par terre et se dirige vers la porte, sa fille derrière lui. Il jette un dernier coup d'oeil à la petite créature qui lui lance un miaulement affectueux, un peu triste il se dirige vers le glacier en espérant se réconforter avec une bonne glace ou même deux.

Cette journée se termine par la visite impromptue d'Harry qui les attend sur leur perron. Apparemment, Molly n'a pas su tenir sa langue et a parlé à son cousin de son projet. Il ne peut pas lui en tenir rigueur, lui non plus ne sait pas tenir un secret. Et puis celui-ci n'en est même pas vraiment un. Il préfère juste éviter d'en parler de peur de se porter la poisse. La soirée se termine donc tranquillement autour d'un bon repas au cours duquel son cousin entrepris de le faire rire pour l'éviter de ruminer.

Mardi arrive très vite et c'est avec appréhension qu'il se couche lundi soir.  
Le lendemain, il est debout aux aurores comme à son habitude. Mr Martin devant arriver dans deux heures, il ne prend pas la peine de vêtir les vêtements que lui a sortit sa fille, et c'est vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt et pantalon propre qu'il passe son tablier dans le but se mettre au pétrin afin de calmer ses nerfs. Tout est paisible dans la cuisine, trop absorbé par son pain en train de lever, il ne fait pas attention à l'horloge derrière lui. Soudain, la sonnette d'entrée fait entendre son dring sonore rompant ainsi le calme ambiant.  
Maintenant paniqué Dudley s'essuie les mains sur son torchon et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée non sans regarder d'un air désemparé l'escalier. Il n'a plus le temps de se changer. Une fois sa respiration reprise il ouvre la porte sur un homme à la moustache presque aussi fournie que son père, mais sous laquelle un sourire jovial étire les pommettes saillantes de Mr Martin.  
\- Bonjour Mr Martin je suis désolé de vous accueillir dans une telle tenue, j'étais occupé et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer.  
\- Allons Dudley ne vous excusez pas ça arrive à tout le monde d'être débordé au fournil, à moi le premier. Ah et appelez moi Jean ça sera plus commode.  
Se faisant le boulanger qui lui a répondu dans un Anglais mâtiné d'un superbe accent français lui serre la main avec une force étonnante avant de se diriger tranquillement dans le salon comme s'il était chez un ami.  
Étonné par une telle familiarité Dudley le suit à l'intérieur de sa propre demeure. Dans la cuisine, un bruit strident lui signifie que la pâte a levée. Indécis, il balade son regard de son plein travail à Mr Martin, à Jean.  
\- Mais je vous en prie continuez votre tâche, la pâte n'attend pas. Nous pourrons tout aussi bien parler en travaillant plutôt qu'assis. Auriez-vous un tablier à me prêter ?  
Se faisant le quinquagénaire se dirige vers le lavabo en retroussant ses manches.  
L'entretien se fait avec décontraction. Comme l'a dit Gabrielle, Mr Martin est un homme simple et passionné par son travail. Ils passent la matinée tranquillement dans la cuisine et c'est avec décontraction que Dudley l'invite à rester pour le brunch qu'il a préparé pour Amy avec l'aide du maître boulanger.

Au moment de passer à table, lorsqu'il coupe le pain il se rend compte que grâce aux conseils du chef boulanger la texture de celui-ci est plus légère.  
Une fois, Mr Martin partit il referme la porte en se disant que même si il n'est pas accepté au moins il aura appris quelques ficelles du métier. Maintenant, il ne lui reste plus qu'à attendre la réponse qui doit arriver d'ici la fin de la semaine.


	4. Pains au chocolat à emporter

La lettre était arrivée seulement trois jours après l'entretien. Fébrile, il avait été incapable de l'ouvrir et finalement c'est Amy qui lui appris la bonne nouvelle.  
Ni une ni deux, il était allé envoyer une lettre à Gabrielle pour la remercier, et en avait profité pour envoyer deux parchemins à Molly et Harry pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Il allait partir à Paris étudier la boulangerie.  
Depuis la réception de la lettre, tout s'est accéléré, il s'est lancé à corps perdu dans son rêve avec toute la fougue de ses quarante ans. Durant ces deux mois tout est allé très vite. Les vacances d'été ont été un tourbillon de paperasses, valises et achats. Amy avait profité de l'occasion pour s'improviser consultante en relooking et l'avait traîné dans de nombreux magasins pour son plus grand bonheur à elle, et malheur à lui. Mais grâce à elle, il peut enfin dire au revoir à ses costumes inconfortables.

Oui, tout est allé trop vite et le voilà maintenant sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4 à serrer Amy contre lui malgré ses protestations. Au loin, il aperçoit Molly qui lui fait un léger signe de la main. Appréciant le fait qu'elle les laisse tranquillement profiter de leur dernier moment ensemble, il lui renvoie son geste.  
\- Je vais y aller papa, il me reste encore à trouver Molly et les autres.  
\- Molly est là-bas regarde. Allons-y je vais t'aider à charger ta valise.  
Ce faisant, ils se dirigent tranquillement vers le train encore paisible.  
\- Je peux le faire, tu sais je n'ai plus onze ans.  
\- Je sais, je sais, mais tu resteras toujours ma petite sorcière. Laisse ton vieux père le faire une dernière fois pour toi.  
C'est avec un grand sourire qu'Amy accepte en un léger hochement de tête. Une fois les retrouvailles entre Molly et sa fille faite il l'aide à charger sa valise dans le train, il va bientôt être l'heure de partir la locomotive semble frémir d'impatience alors que l'aiguille de la grande horloge de gare s'approche doucement de l'heure du départ.  
Un dernier câlin, les promesses d'usages faites, les dernières recommandations données et voilà les parents qui s'éloignent des fenêtres. Le train s'élance alors doucement dans un grincement mécanique. Dudley regarde sa fille s'éloigner. De sa main libre, elle lui fait de grand geste, de l'autre elle tient précieusement le ballotin contenant les pains aux chocolats qu'il a cuisiné le matin même pour elle et Molly.

Il se trouve là sur le bord du quai les bras ballants sans savoir quoi faire. Le train vient de s'éloigner dans un dernier sifflement et lui reste là sans bouger, à la regarder partir.  
Il n'a jamais aimé ces moments-là. Il aime les retours sur les quais de gare bondés et le sourire de sa fille qui rayonne dans la foule. Il aime ces moments où elle lui saute dans les bras que ça soit à onze ans ou à seize. Mais les départs il les abhorre.  
Il se sent toujours si seul à chaque fois. Une fois le train partit, il se demande toujours comme il va tenir jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Las, il retarde toujours le moment de rentrer chez lui, seul, dans cette maison qu'il a achetée avec Annie et qu'il garde seulement car Amy si sent chez elle.  
Comme d'habitude Harry le voyant errer vient le chercher et l'amène chez lui pour lui faire oublier le jour de la rentrée. Les années passant, c'est maintenant à deux qu'ils se consolent du départ des enfants à Poudlard. Dire que c'est déjà la deuxième année de Lily.  
Mais cette année-là à quelque chose de différent. Cette fois-ci, il doit terminer ses bagages, finir de prendre ses dispositions pour l'entreprise et ronger son frein en attendant le grand départ.  
Percy, le père de Molly, a réservé un portoloin pour lui et sa fille qui partira le douze septembre. Ça lui parait si loin et pourtant si proche à la fois.  
Dans deux semaines, il sera à Paris. L'école commencera la semaine suivante, c'est bien assez pour qu'il prenne ses marques et achète les dernières choses manquantes. Molly le rejoindra au moment de prendre le portoloin, pour l'instant elle est à Poudlard avec sa fille. Exceptionnellement la jeune Weasley a eu le droit de couper le mois de septembre en deux. Les deux premières semaines à Poudlard les suivantes et le mois d'octobre à l'école de boulangerie-pâtisserie.  
Il est bien content de ne pas commencer les cours seuls. Il se sentira moins perdu avec elle, même si Molly est un niveau au-dessus de lui.

Aujourd'hui est le grand jour.  
Dudley n'a jamais trop aimé les nouveautés, enfin du moins les grands changements. C'est un homme simple qui n'aime rien de plus que les brunchs dominicaux avec sa fille, les matins passés avec les mains dans la farine et voir sa fille rire. Le reste il s'en soucies peu et même s'il est d'un naturel curieux il n'aime pas quand les choses changent sa petite routine. Autant dire qu'aujourd'hui, il se sent fébrile. Il va partir à Paris, changer de vie.  
De plus le fait qu'il doit se rendre au ministère de la magie pour prendre un portoloin n'arrange pas les choses. Molly a tenu à prendre ce transport pour aller à Paris prétextant que c'est plus rapide pour voyager, et plus sure avait ajouter son père lorsqu'ils avaient parlé des détails pratiques de leur expédition lors d'un repas chez Harry et Ginny. N'aimant pas l'avion, il avait accepté, mais lorsqu'Amy avait commencé à lui expliquer comment l'engin fonctionne, il avait préféré couper court à la conversation en se disant qu'il verrait bien. Peut-être aurait-il dû prendre le train, même si c'est plus long. Il sera bientôt fixé, alors autant ne pas s'angoisser inutilement en se torturant l'esprit. Après un dernier tour des lieux, Dudley charge son sac sur l'épaule et tourne la clef dans la serrure. Tranquillement, il se dirige vers le taxi qui l'attend. Une fois sa valise mise dans le coffre et son sac sur la banquette arrière, il prend place sur le siège. Paisiblement, il regarde le paysage défiler par les fenêtres de la voiture. Il est encore tôt pour un samedi ce qui rend la circulation fluide. Les voilà donc arrivés sans encombre et en avance plus que de raison à la gare de Guildford. Une fois sa course payée, le chauffeur le laisse seul avec ses bagages. Encore une fois, il se retrouve seul sur un quai de gare. Mais tout est différent car cette fois-ci, il attend le train.

\- Après le train, c'est au tour du tube. Une fois descendu du wagon, il se dirige vers la bouche de métro la plus proche tenant précieusement dans sa main son téléphone dans lequel il a rentré l'adresse qu'Harry lui a donné. Alors qu'il se dirige à nouveau vers un quai, à croire que toute aventure commence où fini au bord d'un quai, il sent l'angoisse monter. Fébrile, il consulte sa montre s'il ne lui arrive aucun problème il va arriver avec deux heures d'avance. C'est Harry qui va se moquer de lui et sa légendaire ponctualité quand il va lui raconter ça. S'extirpant tant bien que mal du wagon bondé malgré l'heure et la journée, il se laisse porter par le mouvement de la foule vers la sortie. Il lui tarde de respirer autre chose que cet air moite, lourd et vicié. Il n'a jamais vraiment aimé le métro. Être sous terre est quelque chose qui l'angoisse un peu sans qu'il sache pourquoi.  
Tenant toujours à la main son portable, il se laisse guider en tirant sa valise. De temps en temps, il s'arrête pour changer d'épaule son énorme sac qui lui scie la chair. Il ne devrait pas être très loin. Harry lui a dit qu'il attendrait devant la seule cabine téléphonique de la rue. En effet le voilà qui lui fait de grand signe. Afin de lui rendre la pareille, il range son téléphone dont il n'a maintenant plus besoin.

\- Heureusement que tu m'as envoyé un sms Big D sinon j'aurai été en retard. Tu es au courant que tu as presque deux heures d'avance.  
Hilare, son cousin lui donne une tape dans le dos avant d'ouvrir la cabine téléphonique et s'y enfourner. Éberlué, il le regarde prendre le combiné et composer un numéro surprenant qui ressemble plus à un code tout en lui faisant signe de rentrer. Tant bien que mal, il réussit à rentrer ses bagages à sa suite non sans avoir donné quelques coups à Harry. Soudain, une voix raisonne dans la cabine leur demandant l'objet de leur visite et leur identité.  
\- Harry Potter accompagnant Dudley Dursley qui vient prendre le portoloin pour Paris.  
Suite à cette phrase, un léger bruit se fait entendre comme deux objets métalliques s'entrechoquant.  
\- Tiens épingle ce badge sur ta chemise.  
Se faisant Harry épingle un badge sur lequel est écrit en tout petit « Harry Potter accompagnant ». Intrigué, il porte à ses yeux le badge afin de lire l'écriture minuscule, « Dudley Dursley qui vient prendre le portoloin de Paris ». Alors qu'il allait poser une question à Harry la cabine s'ébranle et s'enfonce dans le sol manquant de le faire tomber.  
\- Ça surprend la première fois hein ?  
\- En effet, on va loin comme ça ?  
\- Non, tu vas voir, c'est rapide le ministère n'est pas très loin sous la surface. Ça secoue un peu, mais c'est mieux que passer par les toilettes.  
La porte s'ouvre et Harry le pousse hors de la cabine sans lui laisser le temps de lui demander ce qu'il entend par toilettes. Ravalant sa question, il le suit vers un comptoir où un sorcier vérifie l'identité de chaque personne voulant passer de grandes portes dorées.

\- Bonjour Eric, j'accompagne mon cousin qui vient prendre un portoloin. Il n'a pas de baguette à enregistrer, c'est un moldu.  
\- Bonjour Mr Potter, mais bien sûr, je vous en prie vous pouvez y aller.  
Le sorcier mal rasé accompagne sa phrase d'un geste solennel de la tête.  
Harry l'entraîne en direction des portes qui s'ouvre par enchantement sur un hall plus petit où de multiples ascenseurs effectuent des aller-retour.  
\- Dis-moi Harry ce sorcier avait l'air surpris que je sois un moldu.  
\- C'est normal, normalement les personnes dépourvues de magie, hormis les cracmols, n'ont pas le droit de pénétrer ici sauf dans des cas graves où des mineurs avec un ou des parents moldus est convoqué. Mais on va dire que pour une fois ça a du bon d'être célèbre, j'ai pu t'obtenir un passe-droit. Rends-toi compte, tu vas être le premier moldu à voyager en portoloin.  
\- Mais dis-moi, je ne risque rien j'espère. Ça va marcher ce truc même si je ne suis pas un sorcier.  
\- Rassure-toi, les portoloins peuvent être utilisé par des gens dépourvues de magie. Par contre, tu risques d'être secoué, c'est pour ça que j'ai convaincu Percy d'en réserver un privé même si c'est plus cher. Et avant que tu rajoutes quelque chose l'argent n'est pas un problème donc ne parle pas de rembourser quelqu'un. Percy est très content que tu ailles à Paris avec sa fille, il se dit que ça lui fera un peu de compagnie, car il sait que ça a été dur pour elle l'année dernière de se retrouver seule.  
Un ascenseur vient de s'arrêter devant eux et ils s'engouffrent dans la cabine cette fois-ci moins exiguë que la cabine rouge de la rue.  
\- Appuie sur le numéro 6, c'est là où on va, c'est le département des transports magiques. C'est là-bas que se trouve l'office des portoloins comme tu te doutes vu le nom. Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire, mais ça te vas bien d'être habillé comme ça, ça change de tes éternels costumes. Je me doute qu'Amy doit y être pour quelque chose conclue t'il en un clin d'œil.  
\- Oui, elle m'a entraîné dans une séance shopping qui a duré une journée, je te jure à la fin j'étais rincé. Mais je dois dire que c'est plus confortable que mes vestes et cravates.  
Ce faisant, il jette un coup d'œil dans le miroir de la cabine pour regarder son nouveau jean et sa chemise légère à manches courtes. Il doit bien avouer qu'il trouve sa plus flatteur que son éternelle panoplie de directeur.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre sur un hall similaire à celui qu'ils venaient de quitter. Alors qu'il en sort en tirant sa valise, il s'arrête soudainement ce qui manque de faire tomber Harry qui cogne son tibia dans ladite valise.  
\- Outch, Dudley fait attention avec tes bagages je vais finir couvert de bleu.  
Ne lui répondant pas il reste là, immobile les yeux pleins de larmes.  
\- Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous sortir vous nous bloquez le passage.  
Se reprenant, il se décale afin de laisser passer le sorcier. Comprenant sans doute ce qu'il se passe Harry se met à sourire et le pousse devant lui afin de le faire avancer en direction du groupe de personne qui l'attend. Le reconnaissant Molly lui fait un grand signe de la main alors que la personne à qui elle parle se retourne. En le voyant la petite brune se met à sourire et courir vers lui avant de se jeter dans ses bras.  
\- Surprise !  
\- Mais enfin… Amy. Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe. Tu ne devais pas être à Poudlard ? Ça, va, j'espère.  
\- Mais oui, papa rassure toi, tout va bien, on voulait juste te faire la surprise avec oncle Harry.  
\- Je t'avais dit Big D qu'être le survivant m'apporte quelques privilèges, dont celui de faire sortir ta fille le temps d'une journée.  
Emu, il lui fait un signe de reconnaissance pour le remercier d'un tel geste. Il sait bien qu'Harry le connaît assez pour savoir qu'il aurait aimé que sa fille soit là pour son départ.

La petite troupe se dirige en direction de l'office des portoloins. Dudley qui s'imaginait une sorte de hall d'aéroport, est bien surpris de voir des gens patienter devant des objets fort quelconques.  
\- Que font ces gens autour d'un sceau ?  
\- C'est le portoloin papa.  
\- Quoi on va voyager dans un sceau ?  
Devant sa tête Harry se met à éclater de rire.  
\- Mais non pas un sceau, un portoloin, et pas dedans, mais avec et puis ça ne sera peut-être pas un sceau, mais une chaussette.  
Perplexe Dudley n'a pas le temps d'en apprendre plus, car les voilà arrivés devant un panneau où le nom Paris avec l'heure du départ s'affiche en grosses lettres scintillantes. Les laissant là, Harry et Molly partent au guichet afin de les enregistrer et récupérer le portoloin.  
\- Tu sais Amy, je crois qu'Harry aime bien me voir confus. Il serait peut-être le moment que tu m'expliques comment ce truc marche.  
\- C'est simple, tu touches le portoloin avec ton doigt lorsqu'on te le dira. Lorsque ça sera l'heure du départ, il va se mettre à vibrer puis tu vas sentir quelque chose t'accrocher par le nombril et ça va tourner. Au bout d'un moment, ça va s'arrêter et il faudra le lâcher. Comme tu n'as pas l'habitude tu risques de tomber, mais ne t'inquiètes pas tu ne seras pas blessé.  
\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu m'avais raconté tout ça lorsque vous étiez allé voir la coupe du monde de quidditch. Mais j'avoue ne pas trop avoir écouté ce passage. Bref, du coup le sceau c'est un portoloin ?  
\- Oui, il faut des objets qui semblent être bon pour la décharge afin que des moldus ne les prennent pas par mégarde.  
\- Mais enfin comment on pourrait les toucher sans faire attention. On ne peut pas rentrer ici comme dans un moulin.  
\- On peut prendre des portoloins ici, mais on peut aussi en prendre dehors, un peu comme des arrêts de bus. Quand on est allé à la coupe du monde avec oncle Harry et la famille Weasley le portoloin était une chaussette perdue sur une colline.

\- Décidément, ce moyen de transport est fort étrange. En tout cas, il espère que ça secouera moins qu'un avion, mais il n'en est pas si sûr. Préférant ne pas y penser, il extirpe de son sac un sachet de pain au chocolat alors qu'Harry et Molly reviennent avec une brosse à dents.  
\- Voilà le portoloin, au final, je n'étais pas loin avec ma chaussette. Oh super ça ! Merci Big D d'avoir préparé un petit casse-croute, c'est que je commençais à avoir faim.  
Ce, faisant Harry se sert dans le sachet avant de le donner à Molly. Tout en piochant dans le sachet cette dernière s'interroge.  
\- Dites-moi Mr Dursley pourquoi Harry vous appelle comme ça ?  
\- Dudley, Molly appelle moi Dudley, ce n'est pas faute de t'avoir dit que tu pouvais m'appeler comme ça. C'est un surnom que j'avais quand j'étais jeune et Harry aime bien me rappeler ses années où je n'étais qu'un imbécile.  
\- Le passé et le passé et tu n'as plus rien avoir avec l'adolescent que tu étais. Mais c'est vrai que j'aime bien te taquiner.  
Les deux adultes se sourient avec complicité heureux d'être maintenant aussi proche. Au fond de lui Dudley sait que s'il n'y avait pas eu Amy il se serait contenté d'envoyer des cartes de vœux à son cousin pour Noël et il aurait alors perdu beaucoup. Heureusement qu'il n'en est rien.  
À côté d'eux le groupe de personne assis à côté du sceau se lève soudainement tandis qu'un sifflement se fait entendre. Ils collent tous leurs mains au sceau et soudain disparaisse dans un tourbillon. L'estomac à présent noué, incapable d'avaler quelque chose, Dudley repose son pain au chocolat inentamé dans le paquet.  
\- Il va falloir y aller, ça va être à nous dans quinze minutes.  
Reprenant ses bagages, il se lève du banc installé à côté du panneau indiquant leur destination.  
Non loin d'eau un portoloin vient d'atterrir. Certaines personnes ont en effet chuté sous l'impact, ce qui n'arrange pas sa boule au ventre. Fendant la foule, une tête rousse suivit d'une femme brune se dirige vers eux.

\- Papa ? Maman ?  
\- Par Merlin, j'ai cru qu'on n'arriverait jamais à temps. Je suis désolée ma chérie, il était prévu qu'on rentre plus tôt de nos vacances afin de te faire la surprise, mais notre portoloin a eu du retard. C'était un sacré bazar au ministère de la magie italien.  
Alors que Percy allait se lancer dans une diatribe sur l'incompétence des services Italiens sa femme le fait abréger à l'aide d'un coup de coude.  
\- Bref, on voulait être là pour ton départ.  
Une fois les au revoir fait Molly et Dudley se presse tant bien que mal, avec leur encombrant bagage, autour de la brosse à dents.  
\- Attends papa prend les pains au chocolat avec toi, tu as rien mangé. Tu pourrais en avoir envie après ce voyage.  
Tendant la main, il attrape le sachet alors que le portoloin se met en marche. S'agrippant à la brosse, il sent le crochet dont lui avait parlé sa fille.  
Paris le voilà !

* * *

**J'ai du scinder ce chapitre ainsi que le deuxième en deux tellement j'avais de chose à dire. J'ai l'impression que Dudley est un bavard qui aime bien faire ce qui lui chante. ça vous arrive d'avoir l'impression que vos personnages vivent leur vie comme bon leur semble ?**


	5. Chocolatine et surprise

Le voyage est assez éprouvant et c'est en effet sur les genoux qu'il atterrit. Sans doute habituée Molly évite de tomber de justesse et l'aide très vite à se relever.  
\- Passager de Londres Miss Molly Weasley et Mr Dudley Dursley ? Bienvenue à Paris, merci de me rendre le portoloin avant de vous enregistrer au guichet.  
Molly tend la brosse à dents à l'employé du ministère avant de se diriger vers le comptoir indiqué, Dudley à sa suite.  
Au guichet, une sorcière lit un magazine en attendant qu'un voyageur daigne se présenter à son office. Levant les yeux sur eux, c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle leur souhaite le bonjour.  
\- Mademoiselle Molly Weasley, merci de me donner votre baguette avant que je l'enregistre, pendant ce temps, vous pouvez prendre connaissance de ce formulaire et le signer. Mr Dudley Dursley voici le vôtre, merci de présenter votre papier d'identité, enfin votre carte pardon.  
Bien très bien, merci pour votre coopération tout est en ordre, vous pouvez y aller. Ah non, attendez, Mr Dursley voici votre badge vous devez le porter à chaque fois que vous souhaitez accéder au quartier sorcier où à n'importe quelle infrastructure sorcière. Si votre badge ne fonctionne plus merci de contacter votre garant afin qu'il recharge celui-ci. Vous comprenez que votre cas est bien particulier alors merci de respecter les règles écrites dans ce document.  
Ce faisant la sorcière lui tend un énorme rouleau de papier.  
\- Mon garant ?  
Sortant des lunettes de sa poche de veste, la sorcière se penche sur son pupitre et se met à lire le document à la recherche du nom du dit garant.  
\- Oui Mademoiselle Gabrielle Delacour. C'est elle qui sera votre garante durant toute la durée de votre séjour ici dans la communauté sorcière parisienne.  
\- Bien merci.  
Alors qu'il s'éloigne du bureau des portoloins Dudley se penche vers Molly afin de lui poser la question qui le taraude.  
\- Tu étais au courant que Gabrielle était ma garante ? Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de badge ?  
\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, je pense que tu pourras lui demander directement. Elle devait nous accueillir, mais elle a eu un empêchement de dernière minute. En tout cas, normalement, elle doit passer à l'appartement ce soir ça sera l'occasion. Bon, maintenant, il faut qu'on sorte de là pour rejoindre l'air de transplanage.  
À nouveau, ils pénètrent dans un ascenseur avant d'arriver sous une magnifique coupole de verre.  
\- C'est beau hein ? J'aimerais bien pouvoir venir ici quand je le souhaite afin d'admirer ce plafond. Ça me fait penser aux pavillons de l'exposition universelle de 1889. Suis-moi on sera bientôt dehors, j'ai hâte de te montrer notre appartement.

Un transplanage, une rue pavée, une vieille porte en fer qui s'ouvre avec un digicode, un escalier grinçant qui se niche péniblement entre un escalier et un mur aveugle et les voilà devant la porte d'un appartement. Un comme parmi tant d'autres dans ce vieil immeuble haussmannien. Un avec la moquette verte usée dans le couloir, un œilleton doré dans une porte borgne blanchit dont la peinture s'écaille. Molly ouvre la porte et s'engouffre dans le sas avant de refermer la porte sur eux deux.  
\- Bienvenue chez nous.  
Un appartement anonyme parmi la multitude d'immeubles parisiens. Mais le leur, son appartement. Dans un sourire, il pose ses bagages à côté des malles qu'Harry a fait expédier il y a une semaine de ça.  
Le hall est percé de plusieurs portes. Face à eux, une ouverture ouvre sur le salon alors que derrière la porte donne sur le couloir. À gauche deux portes presque que côte a côte ouvre sur une salle de bain et les toilettes. En face des deux portes une autre porte cache la buanderie avec de grands placards.  
\- Viens-je vais te montrer ta chambre. Tu peux prendre ta valise et ton sac, je vais amener tes malles.  
En un sort voilà les trois grandes caisses qui se mettent à voler paresseusement vers le salon. Dudley repère très vite l'immense cuisine à l'américaine. Elle se trouve dans un coin de la pièce, l'unique démarcation entre cette dernière et la pièce à vivre se trouve être un luxueux comptoir en marbre qui se marie très bien avec les hauts plafonds aux frises en plâtres. Dans le mur de droite se découpent deux portes. D'un coup de baguette la plus proche du hall s'ouvre laissant passer Molly suivit des malles.  
\- Et voilà ! Bienvenue chez toi.  
La chambre bien que pas très grande parait spacieuse grâce aux hauteurs sous plafond. Un lit sobre en bois trône au milieu de la pièce, de grand placard coure sous tout un mur et de l'autre côté une fenêtre baigne la pièce d'une douce lumière. Un bureau et une table de nuit qu'il a acheté en même temps que le lit par un correspondance complète le tout. Pour l'instant c'est très spartiate, mais si besoin il fera d'autre emplette par la suite.  
\- Tu veux défaire tes valises maintenant où je te montre le plus bel endroit de notre appartement ?  
\- Je te suis, j'aurais le temps plus tard.  
\- Dac, alors viens voir.  
Sortant de la pièce, Dudley suit la petite brune qui sautille presque d'enthousiasme. Amusé, il se met à sourire. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas tout seul sinon, c'est sûr qu'à cet instant même, il serait allongé sur son lit en train de cafarder. Molly ouvre une des portes-fenêtres menant sur ce qui semble être un balcon et lui fait signe de la suivre.  
\- Et voilà Paris !  
Là, sous ses pieds, la ville se love tendrement contre la Seine. Belle énamourée qui se prélasse au fil de l'eau. Sous le balcon, la rue s'agite sous les assauts des touristes fiévreux de visiter leur quartier, le plus beau de Paris. Montmartre le séducteur.

Après avoir passé la fin de la matinée accoudée à la balustrade du balcon à parler de leur colocation, des cours, de Paris, de tout et de rien, ils décident de manger dehors sur le pouce avant de faire des courses pour remplir le frigo. Alors qu'il attend que Molly ait fini de se préparer, la sonnette se met soudain en marche faisant résonner son carillon dans tout l'appartement.  
Après un, «je vais ouvrir » lancé à la cantonade le quadragénaire se dirige vers la porte.  
\- Gabrielle ?  
Surpris, Dudley prend quand même la peine de laisser passer la française qui semble bien encombrée avec ces cartons de pizzas et son gros panier en osier ressemblant à une nasse.  
\- Bonjour Dudley, comment vas-tu ? Le portoloin n'a pas été trop éprouvant ? Je me suis dit que vous auriez faim alors je suis passé nous prendre à manger afin qu'on mange tous ensemble. Molly est là ?  
Amusé et bien incapable d'en placer une face au débit de paroles de son interlocutrice, il s'obstine à hocher de la tête en attendant qu'elle ait posée toutes ses questions. Même s'il ne connaît pas beaucoup Gabrielle, il s'est très vite rendu compte que la journaliste avait tendance à poser beaucoup de questions avant de laisser aux gens le temps d'y répondre. Peut-être es ce une déformation professionnelle.  
\- Bonjour Gabrielle, je vais bien et toi ? Molly est dans la salle de bain, elle ne devrait pas tarder. Je dois dire que le voyage a été particulièrement agité, nous sommes arrivés à bon port c'est le principal, mais mes genoux s'en souviendront pendant quelques temps.  
Alors qu'il allait continuer son laïus, Dudley est coupé par l'entrée de Molly qui aussi vive que son habitude se précipite vers Gabrielle pour lui claquer une bise sonore en dépit de pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras.  
\- Oh super de la pizza merci marraine. Donne-moi ça, je vais les déposer dans la cuisine.  
\- Marraine, c'est ta marraine ?  
\- Je croyais qu'Amy te l'avait dit lors de ses cours. Ma mère et Gabrielle étaient dans la même année à Beauxbatons. Attends que je lui raconte ça, elle va être ravie de voir que tu n'as vraiment rien écouté.  
Le rire de Molly raisonne dans le salon amenant un sourire sur les visages des adultes qui la rejoigne afin de s'installer au comptoir.

\- Mince, j'allais oublier, Dudley j'ai une surprise pour toi. C'est Amy qui me l'a donné, renchérit-elle face à sa mine étonnée.

Ce faisant, elle lui tend le panier qu'elle portait toujours jusque-là à l'épaule. Précautionneux et intrigué, il ouvre la fermeture de la lucarne, rendu opaque sans doute par magie, qui ferme un des côtés du sac. Un petit museau frémissant sort alors du sac et se met à le renifler avec précaution, puis sans doute rassuré le chaton entreprend de s'extirper du panier pour venir se lover sur les genoux de Dudley maintenant assis par terre. Ému Dudley caresse le chat bien décidé à continuer sa sieste sur lui.  
\- Je n'y crois pas, c'est le chat-fléreur qu'on a vu à la boutique du chemin de traverse. Comment a-t-il atterri là ?  
\- Amy ne voulait pas que tu te sentes seul à Paris du coup lorsqu'elle a vu que ce chat semblait t'apprécier et vice-versa elle s'est dit que ça te ferais un bon compagnon. Comme elle savait qu'on allait une semaine plus tard au chemin de traverse pour nos courses de rentrée elle m'a demandait de le réserver en attendant qu'oncle Harry puisse passer le chercher. Pour le reste, je laisse Gabrielle compléter les trous.  
\- Faire voyager un animal en portoloin étant risqué elle m'a demandé si je pouvais le récupérer chez Harry lors d'un de mes passages à Londres et l'héberger chez moi en attendant de te le donner. Et voilà ! En fait, je crois que tout le monde ou presque dans la famille était dans la confidence.  
Face à cette constatation, ils éclatent tous de rire alors que le petit chat émet un miaulement signifiant son mécontentement d'être réveillé dans sa sieste. Se décidant à se lever Dudley soulève son chaton aux grandes oreilles afin de s'asseoir sur le tabouret bar avant de reposer doucement sur ses genoux le félin.  
\- On les mange ces pizzas, c'est que je commence à avoir faim.  
Souriant, sans doute rassurée qu'il ne prenne pas mal le fait qu'elle soit si familière avec lui, Gabrielle se sert à son tour.  
\- Tu sais, il va falloir que tu lui trouves un nom à ce bonhomme, ça fait presque un mois que je l'appelle boule de poil.  
\- Je vais réfléchir. En attendant, il faut que je lui achète certaines choses pour qu'il se sente bien ici.  
\- Si tu veux tu peux passer à mon appartement, j'ai acheté des choses pour lui durant son séjour chez moi. J'habite juste en dessous.  
\- Je suis désolé, je peux te rembourser si tu veux.  
\- Pas de soucis ça m'a fait de la compagnie, ça me change de ma chouette caractérielle. Elle n'aime personne celle-là. Eh ben Molly, tu avais faim dis-moi tu ne dis rien et tu en profites pour tout dévorer.  
\- Je meurs de faim, mais ça commence à aller mieux là.  
Amusé par le ton faussement plaintif de sa filleule Gabrielle la tape gentiment sur l'épaule.  
\- Ventre à patte va, tu es comme ton hibou toi, même si tu es beaucoup plus mignonne que ta boule de plume.  
\- Alors comme ça, nous habitons dans le même immeuble ?  
\- Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te le dire, décidément, je suis une vraie passoire, techniquement Gabrielle est notre logeuse.  
\- En fait, l'immeuble appartient à ma famille.  
Ah d'accord.

Le repas se termine en silence tandis que les ronronnements de la petite créature se font entendre doucement dans le calme du salon. Se souvenant qu'il a emporté avec lui les pains aux chocolats restant de leur petit déjeuner Dudley se lève doucement afin de se diriger dans la chambre à la recherche du dessert. Son chat toujours sur les talons, il revient s'accouder au comptoir et la boule de poil en profite pour revenir se loger sur ses genoux.  
\- J'ai fait des pains au chocolat ce matin si vous avez encore faim servez-vous.  
Gourmande Gabrielle et Molly pioche une des viennoiseries dans le sachet avant de croquer dedans.  
\- Chez nous, dans le sud, on appelle ça des chocolatines. En tout cas les tiennes sont très bonnes, tu mérites vraiment ta place chez Mr Martin.  
\- Chocolatine.  
\- Oui chocolatine, c'est comme ça qu'on les appelle dans le sud-ouest.  
Amusé Dudley lui répond tranquillement.  
\- J'avais compris la première fois tu sais. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que chocolatine ça va bien au chaton avec son pelage sable et sa petite truffe noire.  
Relevant la tête, chocolatine vient frotter son museau sur la chemise de son maître.  
\- Je crois qu'il aime bien en effet. Il va me manquer ce bonhomme.  
\- Hésite pas à venir le voir quand tu veux. Si Molly est d'accord bien sûr.  
\- ça me va. Plus on est de monde est mieux c'est.  
\- Alors si tout le monde est d'accord je suis partante. Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire cet après-midi ? J'ai posé ma demi-journée, je peux vous accompagner si vous voulez.  
\- Hmm. On doit faire des courses et aller acheter une chouette à Dudley, je pense qu'il en aura encore plus besoin maintenant qu'il doit remercier Amy pour son cadeau.  
\- Alors va pour une après-midi shopping.  
C'est à regret que Dudley suit les deux filles en direction de la porte d'entrée. Inquiet de laisser Chocolatine seul, il s'assure que ce dernier est bien installé sur son lit et qu'il a disposition des croquettes, de l'eau et sa litière qu'ils sont allés chercher dans l'appartement de Gabrielle. Rassuré, il ferme la porte et descend les escaliers. Dehors, Gabrielle et Molly l'attendent en souriant de son attitude.

* * *

**Merci à Dress ID pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Je te réponds ici. Alors en effet Dudley est bien devenu papa, Amy apparait dans ma fic : Libre d'être sorcière. Je suis comme toi écrire sur Dudley m'a réconcilié avec lui du coup je suis contente de te l'avoir fait aimer. Du coup j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu**


	6. Chouquettes et Berlingots

C'est à pied qu'ils se rendent sur la place de la sorcière située à deux rues de leur immeuble. Là, une immense statue de femme trône sur la place ronde. Dudley reste immobile face à cette femme en cuivre bleuit par le temps. Il y a quelque chose de mystérieux qui se dégage de ses traits finement ciselés. Peut-être son sourire mutin ?  
Alors que Gabrielle et Fleur s'approchent du centre de la place, la statue s'anime et se met à bouger afin de libérer l'accès au socle sur lequel elle est assise. Dans un signe d'invitation, elle leur fait signe d'approcher tandis qu'elle soulève toujours sa jupe en un mouvement qui fait penser aux cocottes qui fréquentaient autrefois le Montmartre bohème des années vingt. Même s'il a l'habitude des manifestations de magie il reste figé devant cette statue qui s'anime. Jamais il n'avait vu ça. Percevant son hésitation Gabrielle lui tend sa main en lui faisant un doux sourire engagent.  
\- Viens Dudley, c'est le moment de voir si ton badge marche. Normalement, la statue devrait réagir à la magie encapsulée dedans et te laisser passer.  
Pas rassuré pour autant, il referme sa main sur celle si petite de Gabrielle. Sa peau chaude sous la sienne lui donne une légère assurance et c'est avec fébrilité qu'il la suit à travers le socle. Fermant les yeux en attendant l'impact il ne les re ouvre que lorsque la Française lui chuchote de le faire. C'est sur le sourire toujours aussi pétillant de Gabrielle que ses yeux se posent avant de dériver vers les façades blanches des hauts immeubles de la place cachée.  
\- Bienvenue dans le Paris sorcier, lui susurre Gabrielle avec des yeux pétillants de joie.

Là, côte à côte, ils restent à contempler les gens qui vont et viennent sur la place et les rues adjacentes.  
\- Ça a l'air beaucoup plus grand que le chemin de traverse.  
\- C'est normale la communauté sorcière Parisienne est beaucoup plus grande que celle Britannique. En plus des sorciers français il y a beaucoup d'autre continentaux, et il faut savoir qu'il y a l'une des plus grande communauté magique russe qui c'est installée ici lors de la révolution bolchévique de mille neuf cent dix-sept, énonça Molly avec un ton docte si semblable à celui de son père ce qui fit naitre un sourire amusé sur le visage de son ainée.  
\- Eh ben Dudley, que dirais-tu que d'en plus de notre séance shopping tu profites d'avoir à tes côtés deux guides touristiques pour en apprendre plus sur notre Paris ?  
\- Je serais fort ravie de profiter de vos services mes chères si cela ne vous gênes point de travailler bénévolement, car je n'ai aucun argent pour vous rétribuer. De plus, je suis sûre que je vais faire des jaloux avec de si jolies femmes à mes bras. Le discours, prononcé avec un ton mondain exagéré fit éclater de rire les deux sorcières et c'est toujours hilare qu'elles glissèrent leur bras sous ceux de Dudley.  
\- Alors allons-y. Par Merlin, je suis bien contente d'avoir pu poser mon après-midi, je suis bien mieux avec vous que derrière ma machine à taper mon article sur les meilleurs restaurants sorciers servant des escargots de bourgognes, cuisses de grenouilles et autres joyeusetés d'un autre siècle. Bref, par où commençons nous ? Le mieux serait peut-être d'aller acheter vos manuels et ustensiles de cuisine non ?  
\- Oui on peut faire ça, ensuite on passera acheter des choses pour Chocolatine et voir pour une chouette pour Dudley. On finira par le côté moldu pour acheter de quoi à remplir notre frigo. Qu'en pense tu Dudley ?  
\- Je vous fais confiance, je ne connais pas le coin.  
\- Alors direction la rue Richer c'est là-bas que se trouve les commerces de bouches et les librairies et autre bouquiniste.  
\- Ce qui est marrant, c'est que la rue Richer moldu abrite elle aussi beaucoup de nombreux traiteurs et librairies il y a aussi les célèbres folies bergères, commenta Gabrielle.  
\- Il y a une rue sorcière et moldu du même nom ?  
Reprenant son ton professoral Molly se met à expliquer l'histoire des trois rues perdues. Les moldus s'étant un jour rendu compte qu'ils avaient perdu trois rues, à savoir les rues Richer et Girardon ainsi que le boulevard Vaugirard décidèrent de renommer trois de leur rue sans savoir que les trois rues qui disparues constitues le quartier sorcier et que c'est sa création qui les a fait disparaitre des cartes. Depuis un grand nombre de touristes sorciers se perd chaque année dans les rues moldus sans comprendre pourquoi elles sont si loin les unes des autres alors qu'elles sont censés être réparties autour de la place cachée.  
\- Mais pourquoi vous ne le renommez pas différemment vos rues ?  
\- Que veux-tu Dudley ça fais partie du charme de Paris, et puis je crois bien que ça nous amuses de voir les touristes se perdre, c'est notre petit côté Français.  
Ne sachant pas si Gabrielle plaisante ou non, il ne préfère pas renchérir et se contente de ses explications.

Une fois leurs manuels achetés chez Magillard et un long tour chez Monsieur Sanfin effectué, ils partent en direction de l'animalerie leurs sacs pleins d'ustensiles de cuisine, chaudron, spatules, moules et poche à douille. Heureusement que Gabrielle a pensé à réduire leurs achats afin d'éviter qu'ils ne soient trop encombrés.  
Mais avant de passer chez le corbeau mystique un petit détour au Confiserie enchantée de s'impose.  
La boutique avec sa devanture en bois sur laquelle est tracés en belles lettres calligraphiés le nom du magasin est la même depuis son ouverture en mille huit cent dix-sept. C'est avec respect qu'il pousse la porte en bois aux larges carreaux figés dans des baguettes de plomb. Les couleurs chocolatées du parquet en bois, des murs en lambris et des étagères en chênes servent d'écrins à des bonbonnières, bocaux et autres contenant en verre et cristal aux formes rondes et rococo. En plus des traditionnelle patacitrouille, chocogrenouilles et plumes en sucre la boutique regorge de gourmandises aux couleurs des régions de la France. Crêpes dentelles qui croustilles avant même qu'on les croque, violettes en sucre de Toulouse dont les fleurs s'ouvrent et se ferment tout doucement dans leur pot, bêtise de Cambrai qui vous font devenir tout drôle, Anis de Flavigny aromatisé à la citrouille et l'anis, berlingots et rigolettes qui changent de couleur toutes les dix secondes, on peut dire que le choix ne manque pas.  
C'est avec envie que les trois gourmands déambulent entre les rayons. Laissant Molly sautiller d'un rayon à l'autre, Dudley inspecte minutieusement chaque récipient avec l'aide de Gabrielle. Toute aussi gourmande que lui, elle remplit son panier sans faire attention au tas qui ne cesse de grossier dans le fond du contenant. Dudley prend son temps et c'est plus que de raison qu'il s'éternise dans sa contemplation de caramel salé bien décidé à profiter de ce moment à deux dans cette minuscule boutique du Paris sorcier. Au loin, la voix de Molly raisonne dans la boutique à chacun de ses cris de surprise devant une friandise surprenante, appétissante ou les deux.  
Il l'aime bien Gabrielle et il apprécie de passer un moment avec elle après toutes ces lettres échangées durent l'été. Certes, sa franchise désarmante le surprend souvent et son humour, sans doute français, le laisse perplexe, mais il y a son éternelle bonne humeur si semblable à celle d'Amy et Molly, son sourire mutin qui lui donne envie de sourire en retour et tout ce qu'elle a fait, qu'elle fait pour lui. Il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on soit là pour lui. Il y a bien Harry qui le soutient énormément, la gentillesse de Ginny et Amy qui est son pilier mais avec Gabrielle c'est différent. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, il le ressent juste comme tel. Sa gentillesse désintéressée le blesse tout autant qu'elle lui fait plaisir. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'Annie soit comme ça. Mais non, son ex femme a toujours vu en lui qu'un homme a même de lui fournir le confort matériel qu'elle souhaite.  
Perdu dans ses pensées Dudley n'en émerge que lorsqu'il entend la voix de Molly leur demander si ils ont finis leur achat. Une fois les bonbons mis dans de petits sachets frappés aux couleurs du magasin ils sortent en direction de leur dernière étape avant leur retour dans le Paris moldu.

Le corbeau mystique est dans la rue Girardon, des trois axes constituant le quartier c'est le dernier leur restant à visiter. La devanture, elle aussi en bois, laisse apparaître un énorme corbeau qui s'envole vers le ciel. À l'intérieur, c'est un dédale de cage, aquarium et accessoires. L'ambiance est aussi feutré et obscure que dans le magasin de Daphné à Londres. Autour d'eux de multiples bruits se font entendre, ronronnements, coassements et hululements en une cacophonie assourdissante. Le propriétaire étant occupé avec un client, ils jettent un coup d'œil aux animaux. En plus des éternelles chouettes, classiques chats, démodées grenouilles, on trouve des chauves-souris qui nichent dans une alcôve de la pièce, des serpents qui les regardent passer devant leur terrarium d'un œil entrouvert. Plus surprenant encore, on trouve des salamandres qui, bien que difficile à élever, sont très prisées par les membres de l'aristocratie française. Le marchand maintenant libéré de son client se dirige vers eux alors qu'ils arrivent devant les cages, volières et pigeonnier réservé aux oiseaux facteurs.  
\- Bonjour, puis je vous aider ? Cherchez-vous quelque chose en particulier ?  
Préférant laisser parler Gabrielle au commerçant, il s'approche d'un pigeon qui se pavane devant lui en dressant bien haut sa queue qui forme un arc de cercle semblable à une couronne.  
\- Hmm oui, mon ami ici présent aimerait se procurer un oiseau pour des longs-courriers.  
\- Je vois, Monsieur a-t-il une préférence ? Pigeon ou peut être une chouette ?  
\- Vous utilisez des pigeons pour le courrier ? Ne peut s'empêcher de s'exclamer Molly  
\- Je vois vous êtes des Britanniques, c'est ça ? Sur le continent, nous utilisons préférentiellement des pigeons de voyageurs qui sont plus faciles à dresser. À vrai dire, mes chouettes sont majoritairement achetées par des Anglais, mais il arrive que des Français m'en achète aussi, mais c'est plus rare. J'ai aussi quelques perroquets, mais si vous voulez mon avis ces beaucoup d'ennuis pour pas-grand-chose, et puis c'était peut-être bien dans les années vingt, mais maintenant c'est passé de mode.  
\- Et lui est-il à vendre ? Se faisant Dudley montre une grande cage en hauteur dans laquelle un corbeau le fixe un temps avant de se remettre à coasser et s'agiter dans tous les sens.  
\- Monsieur ferait mieux d'acheter un pigeon à collier blanc ou cette jolie chouette leptogramme au lieu de s'embarrasser avec ce volatile. Il ne servira à rien, je regrette bien de l'avoir acheté, il n'est bon qu'à piailler tout en faisant un sacré remue-ménage.  
N'écoutant rien des conseils du bonhomme, il s'approche de la cage comme hypnotisé par le corvidé. Avec les animaux, il fonctionne au feeling et il sent que quelque chose l'attire chez le pauvre corbeau. Alors qu'il tend sa main vers la cage l'animal celui se calme doucement et plonge son regard dans ses yeux.  
\- Eh ben ça ! Pour une fois qu'il se tait celui-là s'est fort appréciable, renchérit le patron d'un ton qui fait sourciller Gabrielle et Molly. Je vais vous décrocher la cage voulez vous autre chose ?  
Quelque peu énervé par l'attitude fort peu commercial du vendeur, ils décident d'un regard d'acheter le nécessaire pour Chocolatine dans une boutique moldu. Cependant, Dudley rajoute à sa commande une cage et de la nourriture pour son nouveau compagnon. Alors qu'il s'apprête à payer la voix de Molly résonne dans un recoin de la boutique.  
\- Gabrielle, Dudley venez voir.  
Curieux, ils rejoignent Molly qui s'est absenté le temps que le commerçant emballe leurs affaires. À côté de chats faisant la sieste, de drôle de créatures se promènent tranquillement dans leur enclos protégé par une barrière magique.  
\- Oh des furets se met à couiner la Française.  
\- Des furets ?  
\- Des furets ? Ne peut-il s'empêcher de demander d'un ton perplexe.  
\- Chez nous le furet est un animal de compagnie aussi courant que le chat. Le furet est un putois domestique et sa domestication précède de cinq siècles celle du chat. C'était un animal de compagnie très prisé dans la Rome Antique ainsi qu'au Moyen-âge. Depuis même si les chats l'ont détrônés chez les moldus il est toujours autant aimé chez les sorciers Français.  
\- Je vois.  
\- Gabrielle rêve d'avoir un furet depuis longtemps, c'est ma mère qui me l'a dit continue Molly sous l'œil interrogateur de la susnommée.  
\- Audrey à raison, j'en voulais un étant plus jeune, mais ma mère ne voulait pas, elle trouve que ça ressemble trop à un rat. Va savoir pourquoi.  
Sans s'en rendre compte Gabrielle attrape doucement le jeune putois champagne qui rôde entre ses jambes et se met à le caresser alors que celui-ci tente de se couler hors de ses mains. Alors qu'elle ouvre ses mains afin de le relâcher, celui-ci décide de s'installer sur son épaule et de nicher sa tête bien au chaud au creux de son cou.  
\- Je crois qu'il t'a adopté celui-là il est trop mignon. Qu'en pense-tu Dudley ?  
Se contentant d'approuver d'un hochement de tête il regarde Gabrielle qui reprend le furet dans ses bras.  
\- On dirait la dame à l'hermine comme ça. Oh il faut qu'on t'amène au Louvre Dudley !  
Habitué maintenant au fait que Molly à tendance à sauter du coq à l'âne dans ses conversations il se met à sourire à son assertion. Nul doute qu'elles se feront un plaisir de le trainer là-bas. Si leur prochaine sortie et comme celle-ci, c'est avec plaisir qu'il accepte. Dire qu'il avait peur de s'ennuyer ici. Avec Molly et Gabrielle c'est tout le contraire surtout qu'ils s'entendent bien malgré leur trio quelque peu surprenant.  
\- Gabrielle on y va, murmure Dudley afin de sortir de sa transe la Française.  
Sentant qu'elle quitte le furet avec regret, il laisse Molly s'éloigner avant de retourner sur ces pas. Prenant le petit furet qui continue de se frotter contre la chaussure de Gabrielle, il le remet dans les mains de celle qu'il a choisi comme maîtresse.  
\- Tu devrais le prendre, tu en as envie. Tu le regardes de la même façon que je regardais Chocolatine à la boutique.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être impulsive lorsque j'achète quelque chose, alors un animal. Je n'ai rien pour lui, c'est beaucoup de responsabilités.  
\- Tu sais, si tu en veux un depuis que tu as onze ans, je pense que presque quinze ans de réflexions c'est suffisant non ?  
\- Tu as peut-être raison.  
Toujours hésitante, elle le regarde avant de lui sourire et de conclure : « je vais le prendre ». Par contre, chuchote-t-elle, on lui prendra tout le nécessaire à l'animalerie moldu je ne veux pas m'éterniser dans la boutique de cet homme.  
D'un clin d'œil complice, il la rassure avant de se diriger vers la caisse Gabrielle sur ses talons.

Une fois leurs achats côté sorcier terminés, ils se dirigent vers l'animalerie la plus proche afin d'acheter le nécessaire à l'installation du petit furet et de Chocolatine. Une fois sortie de l'animalerie, Gabrielle décide de rentrer à son appartement avec Pixi, afin que la petite furette puisse se reposer, tandis qu'avec Molly ils terminent leur achat.  
Direction la supérette du quartier. Dagda, bien décidé à les attendre dehors, se perchent sur la corniche du magasin. Une fois rentrés dans le bâtiment, ils se promènent dans les rayons où les spécialités locales se mêlent aux produits du Moyen-Orient et du reste du monde. Dans son panier Dudley entasse des tomates qui sentent meilleurs que celle souvent suremballées qu'il trouve dans le Sainsbury's à côté de chez lui. En plus des tomates, il profite des derniers légumes du soleil qui pousse tardivement sur les bords de Loire. Continuant sa promenade, il se stoppe, interloqué, au rayon boulangerie.  
\- Molly regarde, ils vendent des viennoiseries et pâtisserie française dans un supermarché.  
\- Chez nous aussi on a du pain et des pâtisseries.  
\- Oui mais là c'est de la pâtisserie française pas un cheesecake.  
\- Ah je vois, mais tu sais chez eux la pâtisserie française c'est plus courant qu'un cheesecake ou un carrot cake. Mais je comprends très bien, j'ai fait la même tête que toi lorsque j'ai vu en Italie qu'ils vendaient des tiramisus dans leur supermarché. Après, c'est quand même souvent moins bon que dans une boulangerie. Si ça te dis, une fois nos courses ici terminées, on passera à la boulangerie et on se prendra une pâtisserie.  
Au moment de passer en caisse, c'est une véritable profusion de vins, fromages locaux, fruits et légumes non aseptisés, morceau de viande d'une des races bovines régionales françaises. À tout ça, il faut rajouter une boite de marron glacé et une de calisson d'Aix en Provence, une barre de nougat de Montélimar et un petit sachet de fleur de sel de Guérande.  
Heureux de ses achats, Dudley les glissent dans les sacs en tissus que Molly a ramenés pour l'occasion. Et c'est souriant qu'il ressort du magasin malgré la note salé, après tout, c'est son premier jour en France alors autant se faire plaisir surtout qu'il y a tant de chose à goûter ici. Un détour par la boulangerie et ils rentrent les bras chargés de victuailles. Tout en bénissant Molly et ses sorts de rangements qui vident les sacs en un tour de main, il entreprend d'installer l'arbre à chat et la volière le tout sans tour de passe-passe. Puis une fois le déballage de ses autres courses fait, il descend d'un étage afin de toquer à l'appartement de Gabrielle.  
\- On va se faire à manger avec Molly ça te dis de manger avec nous ?  
\- Avec plaisir je ramène quelque chose ? Es ce que je peux prendre Pixi pour pas qu'elle se sente seule ?  
\- Non c'est bon on a tout ce qu'il nous faut. Bien sûr prend là comme ça elle s'habituera à Chocolatine.

La soirée se déroule comme le reste de la journée. Et c'est avec bonne humeur et a grand renfort de rire qu'ils se mettent aux fourneaux tandis que Gabrielle se prélasse sur leur balcon. Avec enthousiasme, Molly se met à faire de grand geste avec sa baguette, sans doute elle exagère t'elle ses mouvements pour le faire rire, afin de préparer le repas. Intrigué, il s'accoude au comptoir pour la regarder, il faut dire que c'est impressionnant de voir les marmites s'agiter toutes seules, les cuillères tourner et les plats se préparer par magie. En espérant que ça sera meilleur que les plats que sa fille lui prépare que ça soit avec ou sans magie Amy n'a jamais été une bonne cuisinière. Pour une fois qu'il ne fait pas à manger, il décide d'en profiter pour rejoindre Gabrielle sur le balcon.  
Les dernières lueurs de la journée éclairent ses cheveux qui forment un halo doré. Assise par terre les jambes repliées contre elle, Pixi dans le creux de son cou, elle lui tourne le dos tandis qu'elle regarde le ballet des passants et la Seine au loin.  
Tout doucement, pour ne pas les déranger il s'assoit à côté d'elle tandis que Pixi lève son museau dans sa direction avant de se recaler contre la peau de sa maîtresse. Assis sans rien dire, ils regardent Paris s'étaler sous leurs yeux alors que derrière eux, Molly se met en tête de préparer des chouquettes. Ça fait qu'une journée qu'il est ici, mais il se sent déjà chez lui avec Chocolatine et Dagda. Et puis il y a Molly pour et surtout Gabrielle.  
Heureux, il se laisse bercer par le murmure ambiant de la foule et ferme les yeux lorsque Gabrielle pose sa tête sur son épaule. Curieuse Pixi vient le renifler avant de décider que son cou est tout aussi intéressant que celui de sa propriétaire. Amusés, ils regardent le petit furet avant de se sourire. Oui heureusement qu'elle est là, car sans elle il se sentirait beaucoup plus perdu qu'il ne l'est maintenant.


	7. Des lettres et un millefeuille ou deux

**Aujourd'hui un petit chapitre un peu différent**

* * *

14 septembre 2019  
Ma petite Poufsouffle,

Merci pour ton hibou, je vais très bien et toi ?  
En effet le portoloin secoue pas mal et comme prévu, j'ai atterri sur les genoux, mais sinon je suis bien arrivé à Paris.  
À peine nous étions arrivés que Molly m'entraînait vers notre appartement. Tu avais raison Montmartre c'est vraiment joli et je suis étonné du loyer que nous payons vu l'endroit où se situe l'immeuble. Gabrielle m'a expliqué que sa famille posséde beaucoup d'appartements qu'ils louent à un tarif préférentiel aux sorciers afin de les aider à trouver facilement un logement dans le Paris moldu. Bref, je ne vais pas t'embêter plus avec ces considérations financières.  
Bref, je continue mon récit de façon chronologique comme tu l'as demandé. L'appartement est donc spacieux et se situe dans un vieil immeuble haussmannien semblant sortit d'une carte postale. Après nous êtes installé Gabrielle est arrivé avec ma surprise.  
Merci ma petite sorcière pour Chocolatine, c'est comme ça que je l'ai nommé. Sais-tu que dans le sud-ouest de la France c'est comme ça qu'ils appellent les pains au chocolat ? Au moment même où je t'écris cette lettre, ce petit monstre fait une petite sieste sur mes genoux, il est presque aussi pot de colle que toi à quatre ans.  
Une fois la surprise découverte, nous avons été quitte pour partir lui acheter de quoi à manger et être bien installé. Gabrielle nous a amenés dans le Paris sorcier, faut vraiment que je t'y amène, je n'en dirais pas plus même si je me doute que Molly ait déjà du tout te raconter. J'ai suivi tes conseils et j'ai acheté un oiseau pour le courrier, mais pas une chouette, il s'agit d'un corbeau le pauvre me faisait mal au cœur, il souffrait d'être enfermé dans sa minuscule cage. Cette fois-ci, je t'envoie cette lettre par hibou de retour, mais la prochaine fois ça sera Dagda qui te l'amènera. Pour l'instant, il a besoin de repos.  
Je suis mort de fatigue après cette journée riche en émotion, mais je t'envoie très vite une autre lettre.

Bon courage ma chérie  
Ton père

PS : j'espère que ton colis arrivera sans dommage. Je t'ai glissé des confiseries sorcières et moldus que j'ai trouvé ici. Je pense que comme moi tu ne les connais pas, du coup je t'ai mis de petites notes explicatives pour chacune d'entre elles.

15 septembre 2019  
Harry,

Merci d'avoir envoyé un hibou pour savoir si je suis « encore en vie ». Pour répondre à ta question, oui je suis toujours en vie, oui le portoloin ça secoue. Sérieusement, tu étais obligé de m'envoyer un hibou pour me demander si j'ai vomi ? Un sms aurait été tout aussi bien. Surtout que toi contrairement à ma fille tu peux te servir d'un portable, tu n'es pas à Poudlard à ce que je sache.  
Bref, es ce que tu peux remercier Percy Weasley de m'avoir réservé une place pour le portoloin et d'accepter que j'habite avec sa fille ?

Merci  
Dudley

17 septembre 2019  
Bonjour Gabrielle. Comment vas-tu ?

Ça me fait bizarre de t'envoyer une lettre sachant que tu habites un étage en dessous, mais Molly m'a dit que tu n'as pas de téléphone portable et il semblerait que tu ne sois pas chez toi. Je présume que tu dois travailler, vu qu'on est mardi, enfin bref, je voulais savoir si tu as un moment dans la semaine, ou samedi, pour visiter le Louvre avec nous.

Tiens-moi au courant.  
Bonne journée à toi  
Dudley

17 septembre 2019  
Bonjour Dudley, je vais bien et toi ?

Je ne pourrais pas me rendre disponible dans la semaine, mais on dit samedi 10 h ?

À bientôt,  
Gabrielle

Va pour samedi alors. Si tu veux, tu peux veni prendre le petit-déjeuner chez nous. Je ferais des gaufres.  
Dudley

Ok pour samedi 9 h  
Gabrielle

22 septembre 2019  
Ma petite sorcière,

La semaine est passée à vive allure. Dimanche ça a été repos avec Dagda et Chocolatine. C'est impressionnant comment ils s'adorent, je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible. Moi qui avais peur que Chocolatine essaye de faire de Dagda son goûter je suis rassuré.  
Lundi, on est allé faire de plus grosses courses, surtout qu'avec Molly on avait envie de tester une recette du livre que je me suis acheté la dernière fois sur le chemin de traverse. Je suis devenu un pro des jus de citrouille, actuellement on en boit des litres il fait tellement chaud ici malgré qu'on soit en automne, c'est fou. Du coup, le jus de citrouille avec des glaçons est fort appréciable.  
Mardi, on est allé voir la tour Eiffel et les champs Élysées, je pense que ces derniers vont te plaire avec toutes ces boutiques de mode. Gabrielle m'a dit qu'il fallait que je t'amène au Printemps quand tu viendrais, j'avoue ne pas avoir trop compris de quoi elle parlait. Je pense qu'on ira tous les trois faire les boutiques ça sera plus simple, je sens que plus tard je vais regretter d'avoir dit ça. Mercredi et jeudi, c'était encore tourisme, il y a tellement de choses à voir. On est passé devant la maison de feu Nicolas Flamel j'ai eu une petite pensée pour Harry, il me semble qu'il l'a connu, mais je n'en suis pas bien sûr, car sinon il a vécu sacrément longtemps quand même, c'est possible tu crois ?  
Vendredi, c'était repos bien mérité après avoir passé la semaine à cavaler dans tout Paris. Et samedi Molly et Gabrielle m'ont achevée en me faisant visiter le Louvre. Tu sais bien que les musées ce n'est pas trop mon dada, mais lorsqu'elles m'ont proposé d'un air ravi de m'y amener je n'ai pas su dire non.  
Aujourd'hui Molly s'est mise en tête de m'apprendre à faire des mille-feuilles lorsqu'elle a une idée en tête on l'arrête pas ça me fais penser à quelqu'un tiens. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour vous supporter si vous êtes aussi tête l'une que l'autre. Finalement, n'étant pas très doué en pâtisserie, j'ai fini par la regarder faire, et pour une fois j'ai pu lécher le bol ce qui est rare d'habitude, hein ma petite gourmande.  
Là, je suis seul dans ma chambre avec Chocolatine et je tourne en rond. Si tu savais comme j'angoisse pour demain. Mon dieu la rentrée c'est déjà demain. J'espère que tout va bien se passer.  
Grâce à Molly et ses occupations je ne réalise que maintenant que la semaine est passé si vite, mais là, seul, je gamberge. J'ai passé toute la soirée avec Gabrielle à me faire rassurer, à l'entendre dire que l'école est très bien et Mr Martin et les autres professeurs fort sympathiques, et pourtant dans mon lit à me tourner et retourner je ne trouve rien de mieux que de t'écrire une lettre pour me changer les idées.  
Je vais essayer de m'endormir. Je te raconterai ma rentrée promis. Je pense que ma prochaine lettre te sera envoyé la semaine prochaine.

Souhaite moi bonne chance  
Ton père

PS : voici quelques-uns des mille-feuilles qu'on a préparé, Molly leur a appliqué un sort de conservation afin qu'ils arrivent encore bon, par contre tu risques de les avoir en pièce détachée si Dagda n'est pas précautionneux. Promis ils ne sont pas empoisonnés contrairement à ceux du comte de millefeuille.

27 septembre 2019  
Comment va ma Poufsouffle préférée ?

La rentrée s'est très bien passé je te rassure.  
Mr Martin a ouvert cette année scolaire avec un discourt de bienvenue où il m'a présenté. Autant dire que je n'étais pas à l'aise comme tu peux t'en douter. Il m'a présenté comme un cas exceptionnel, mais qui, il l'espère, ne sera pas le dernier. Apparemment, il aimerait faire cohabiter cracmol, sorcier et moldu au courant du secret magique dans son école dans une volonté de ne pas séparer le monde sorcier de celui moldu. Surtout, que d'après ce que Gabrielle m'a expliqué les mariages moldu-sorcier sont assez courant chez eux du coup beaucoup d'enfant nés de ces mariages mixtes sont au courant de lu monde sorcier. Bref, je ne vais pas m'éterniser là-dessus, tu me connais, j'ai tendance à trop parler, mais n'étant pas un grand fan des missives à rallonger je vais élaguer.  
L'école est très grande, plus grande qu'elle n'y parait au-dehors, et elle se situe à la lisière du monde magique ce qui me permet de passer par l'entrée moldu et non sorcière. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne suis jamais à l'aise de passer à travers la statue menant à la place cachée. Je me demande toujours si mon badge va marcher et si non qu'es ce qui va se passer.  
Donc comme je disais la rentrée s'est bien passée. Il y a beaucoup d'élèves d'âge différent même si je suis le plus vieux. D'après ce que j'ai compris certains viennent ici après leur quatrième ou cinquième année (ce sont majoritairement des cracmols), d'autres viennent une fois leurs études d'enseignement secondaire terminé (presque que des sorciers).  
Pour l'instant, on a eu beaucoup de cours théoriques, et même si c'est intéressant je m'ennuie aussi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écouter quelqu'un pendant des heures assis sur une chaise inconfortable en prenant des notes. Déjà, que je n'aimais pas ça plus jeune alors là en vieillissant c'est encore plus dur.

Bon courage pour la pile de devoirs que tu as. Dis-toi que c'est la dernière année.  
Ton père qui pense chaque jour à toi.

PS : je me rends compte que j'ai beaucoup dit moldu dans cette lettre.  
PS 2 : je t'envoie des croissants, je sais bien que les elfes à Poudlard font de bonnes choses, mais j'ose espérer que les viennoiseries de ton vieux père te manquent.

27 septembre 2019  
Harry,

Tu vas bien ? Et ta famille ?  
Merci pour ton petit mot d'encouragement, même si je me doute que Ginny ait dû te rappeler que mes cours débutaient cette semaine.  
Ma rentrée c'est bien passé, les locaux sont immenses, c'est fou ce que vous arrivez à faire avec de la magie.  
Ça ne me gêne pas de continuer à t'envoyer des lettres. Je comprends que dix ans enfermés dans un vieux château sans électricité ça ne t'as pas aidé à savoir te servir d'un téléphone.

Dudley

27 septembre 2019  
Bonjour Gabrielle,

Je vais bien et toi ?  
Ça ne me dérange absolument pas que tu prennes de mes nouvelles. Au contraire, c'est très gentil de ta part.  
La rentrée c'est très bien passé, tu avais raison, je n'avais aucune raison de stresser. L'école est vraiment très agréable.  
Je dois dire que ça me fait bizarre de reprendre les cours et d'être le plus vieux de l'école, mais je pense que je vais m'y plaire. Heureusement que j'ai repris contact avec toi après cette soirée au terrier. Sans toi je n'aurais jamais fait tout ça et je t'en remercie. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu voyager, reprendre mes études, poursuivre mon rêve (du moins, j'espère que je deviendrais boulanger), et sortir un peu de ma vie de papa quadragénaire enfermé dans sa routine. En parlant de routine, voudrais-tu qu'on fasse quelque chose samedi ? Ou alors tu peux passer à l'appartement, je suis sûr que Molly sera contente. C'est que ça fait deux samedis d'affilés qu'on se voit et ça me fait tout drôle de me dire qu'on ne se verra pas demain.

Bonne soirée à toi  
Dudley

PS : pardonne-moi pour l'écriture brouillonne, mais je n'ai jamais écrit autant de lettres que durant ces deux semaines.

19 Octobre 2019  
Ma petite Poufsouffle.

Tu sais que je te vois venir avec tes gros sabots. En effet, je passe beaucoup de temps avec Gabrielle. Tous mes samedis à vrai dire et certains soirs aussi. Elle est très gentille, elle s'inquiète beaucoup de savoir si je me plais à Paris, etc. Mais non, il ne se passe rien entre nous. Tu sais très bien que s'il devait se passer quelque chose entre nous tu serais la première au courant.  
Mais voilà nous sommes qu'amis, du moins pour l'instant, enfin, je veux dire, on verra, je ne sais pas. Bref, je m'embrouille donc je disais, arrête d'être aussi curieuse !  
Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que ça fait presque un mois que je suis ici. Tout passe si vite. J'ai trouvé mes marques et j'ai à nouveau ma petite routine. Tu sais bien que je suis quelqu'un de routinier.  
Au fait Molly te passe le bonjour. Elle va bien, je crois qu'elle est en train de te rédiger un roman, je plains le prochain hibou qui va partir avec son parchemin. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour écrire sur ce truc, j'ai bien essayé de la convertir au papier, au vrai papier quoi, et au stylo bic, mais rien à faire elle préfère sa plume et son encrier qui fais plein de tache. Je ne te dis pas sa consommation de papier buvard, mais à part ça elle est adorable. Je suis bien content de l'avoir avec moi à l'école même si on ne se voit pas beaucoup comme on ne suit pas les mêmes cours. Mais c'est quelque chose de rassurant que de voir une chevelure rousse connue parmi tous ses élèves que je ne connais pas. Le matin et le soir, c'est devenu notre petit rituel de rentrer ensemble en débriefant nos journées quelques fois Gabrielle rentre avec nous, mais souvent elle passe nous faire un coucou à l'appartement comme elle finit plus tard. Elle a des horaires un peu bizarres, je trouve.  
Et toi alors comment se passe tes cours à Poudlard ? J'espère que tu ne croules pas sous la pression.

Je pense à toi, ton père qui t'aime.  
Dudley

PS : voilà un petit stock de bonbons comme demandé j'en ai pris plus que ce que tu avais demandé pour que tu puisses partager avec tes amis.

22 octobre 2019  
Hello Gabrielle,

Comment vas-tu ?  
Je suis d'accord avec toi, j'aime bien nos petites conversations par lettres même si contrairement à toi, je ne les relis pas, du moins pas souvent. Mais je te rassure je ne trouve pas ça bizarre que tu les relises. Je comprends, c'est agréable, pour ma part, je me contente de soulever le couvercle de la boite où j'entrepose notre correspondance.  
Pour faire suite à notre conversation de samedi, en effet, je me sens encore quelques fois perdu dans le monde sorcier. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, ce n'est plus que je me sens étranger, que tout m'est nouveau, mais plutôt que je ne sais pas comment me positionner entre le monde sorcier et celui moldu. Tu vois, je dis moldu alors qu'avant j'aurais utilisé le terme mon monde, mais maintenant je n'ai plus l'impression que ça soit le mien. Alors certes, je suis moldu, je n'ai pas de pouvoir, etc. mais je connais tellement de choses sur le monde sorcier, ma fille est une sorcière mon cousin aussi et pas n'importe lequel, pourtant ne fais pas parti de ce monde. Je ne sais pas si c'est clair, j'ai l'impression que c'est très confus.  
Pour l'instant, j'essaye de prendre le meilleur de chacun en essayant de ne pas me perdre au passage.  
En tout cas, c'est agréable de découvrir le monde sorcier Français, ici, je ne suis pas connu. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que des gens que je ne connaissais pas connaîtrait mon nom et pourtant en Angleterre c'est le cas. Et ce n'est pas tous les jours faciles. Au mieux les gens sont curieux de découvrir le cousin de l'élu au pire, ils m'en veulent d'avoir torturé leur sauveur lorsque j'étais ado. J'ai honte du gamin que j'étais avant, mais c'était avant. Alors pourquoi m'en tiennent-ils rigueur maintenant ? Je n'ai jamais voulu lire ce qu'on avait écrit sur moi et je pense que j'ai bien fait, quand je vois la réaction de certaines personnes lorsqu'Harry me présente, je me dis que mon portrait ne doit vraiment pas être flatteur. Et toi alors comment vis-tu le fait d'avoir une sœur si célèbre ?  
Mes amitiés  
Dudley

PS : j'ai oublié de te répondre, mais jeudi soir je suis dispo. On peut retourner manger dans le restaurant de la dernière fois, à moins que tu es un nouveau restaurant à me faire tester pour ton boulot.

12 novembre 2019  
Ma petite sorcière adorée,

J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu profites de ta dernière année.  
Gabrielle te remercie pour l'écharpe que tu lui as offerte pour son anniversaire. Hier étant un jour férié on a pu fêter dignement l'anniversaire de Gabrielle en petit comité. Comme je ne savais pas quoi l'offrir comme cadeau, je me suis chargé de lui préparer toutes les viennoiseries qu'elle aime, ainsi que des baguettes, c'est fou ce qu'elle aime la baguette, c'est bien une Française pour ça. En plus, je trouvais que ça faisait un petit clin d'œil à cette fameuse soirée. J'ai aussi aidé Molly à réaliser une énorme pièce montée comme Gabrielle adore les choux à la crème. Elle est aussi gourmande que moi, ou toi, tellement gourmande que s'en est devenu un sujet de plaisanterie entre nous. J'avais aussi acheté un jouet pour Pixi, elle en folle de son furet, ils sont marrants à voir ces deux-là. J'ai hâte que tu viennes cet été pour voir tout ce dont je te parle dans mes lettres. Comme j'avais peur que ça ne soit pas assez, je suis descendu acheter des fleurs en bas chez le fleuriste, j'ai pris un joli bouquet au hasard comme ça et crois-le ou non, il se trouve qu'elle adore les pivoines.  
Lorsqu'elle est rentrée dans notre appartement pour venir prendre le petit-déjeuner comme presque tous les jours où on ne travaille pas elle a été bien surprise. J'avais peur qu'elle soit déçue qu'il n'y ait que Molly et moi pour son anniversaire, mais elle m'a rassuré, comme moi, elle n'aime pas les grands comités.  
On a donc passé la journée à manger, regarder la télé sous des plaids et jouer avec Pixi et Chocolatine tandis que Dagda et Feuilletine la chouette de Molly nous regardaient faire. Une journée en somme parfaite pour toi ma petite marmotte. À un moment, alors que Gabrielle s'était assoupie sur moi dans le canapé, que Dagda somnolait et que Chocolatine ronronnait non loin de là je me suis dit qu'il ne manquait plus que toi pour que la journée soit parfaite.

À très bientôt ma petite sorcière.  
Ton père

PS : comme d'habitude, tu trouveras ci-joint ton petit ballotin, cette fois-ci de choux à la crème.

3 décembre 2019  
Hello Gabrielle,

On va réserver avec Molly un billet de train pour l'orient express afin de rentrer à Londres. Cette fois-ci pas de portoloin on a envie de prendre ce train mythique version sorcier. Je sais que tu m'as dit que tu allais sans doute passer le réveillon de Noël seule, mais si tu veux, tu peux venir avec nous et venir passer le réveillon avec Amy et moi, on ne sera que tous les deux. Par contre le lendemain, on va voir mes parents du coup comme tu te doutes, je ne préfère pas te les présenter ça risquerais de rajouter du grain dans le moulin de mon père. Si ça te tentes nous on rentre le 21 décembre avec Molly, tu peux venir avec nous et dormir chez moi jusqu'au 25 au matin ou alors arriver plus tard. J'en ai parlé avec Amy et elle est très enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir plus de monde chez nous pour Noël. Par contre, je te préviens si tu viens avec le 24 attend toi à ce que tornade Amy réquisitionne tes bras et ta baguette pour décorer la maison avec nous.

Tiens-moi vite au courant.  
Dudley

4 décembre 2019  
Coucou Dudley,

C'est très gentil d'avoir pensé à moi. Je ne veux pas déranger, mais la perspective de passer les fêtes avec vous me tente bien. Je peux partir le samedi avec vous, je ne travaille pas cette semaine-là. Tu es vraiment sûr que ça ne vous gènes pas ? Pour le 25 pas de soucis, j'ai dit à Fleur que je viendrais manger avec eux pour voir mes neveux et nièces.

Tiens-moi au courant.  
Gabrielle

* * *

**Merci à Destranges d'avoir pris la peine de me laisser une review à chaque chapitre ça me fait extrêmement plaisir. **

**Merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymes ainsi qu'autres qui prenne le temps de me laisser un petit mot **


	8. Sablés et eggnog

Un nouveau chapitre un peu long. Il s'agit de l'avant-dernier.

Je sais que j'ai un peu laissé ma fic à l'abandon, mais j'ai été débordée et l'écriture très rapide des 20 000 mots m'a un peu lassée et épuisée. Mais je suis de retour et j'ai hâte de conclure cette fiction.

* * *

Le week-end précédent le samedi de leur retour en Angleterre arrive très vite.  
C'est en ronchonnant qu'il se décide à faire son shopping de Noël, aidé dans cette tâche par une Molly surexcitée. Sa colocataire, comme sa fille, adore Noël et semble se transformer en un petit lutin dopé au vin chaud. Avec enthousiasme, elle lui décrit tous les cadeaux achetés. Et entre sa famille, sa marraine et sa meilleure amie, il y a de quoi à lui donner la migraine, et pourtant, c'est amusé qu'il hoche la tête en l'écoutant d'une oreille attentive quoi qu'un peu distraite. Il l'aime bien, Molly, c'est quelqu'un d'extrêmement joviale et attentionné qui a tout à fait sa place dans sa maison, comme sa fille. S'il n'était pas sûr qu'Amy est sa fille et que Molly n'avait pas les cheveux auburn, il aurait pu croire qu'elles sont jumelles avec leurs beaux yeux bleus, leurs sourires mutins et leurs caractères si semblables.  
Après un détour dans une boutique attrape-touriste, où il achète la tour Eiffel la plus kitsch qu'il peut pour Harry, la journée se poursuit entre les marchés de Noël moldus, où il trouve de la liqueur de cassis pour son père et une belle étole pour sa mère, et le quartier sorcier. Chez un vieux libraire, il trouve pour Amy un livre retraçant l'évolution de la mode sorcière et français au cours du temps. En plus d'être un manuel très complet, il s'agit d'un très beau livre objet dont la couverture en cuir et les belles illustrations raviront sa fille. Un passage chez K. Rammelle pour faire le plein de sucreries, un détour par l'animalerie pour les cadeaux de ses animaux, après tout eux aussi ont le droit de fêter Noël, et le voilà à chercher avec l'aide de Molly un cadeau pour Gabrielle. Assis à la terrasse du café Abringer, ils se creusent la tête pour trouver le cadeau parfait.  
\- Tu lui as offert quoi toi ?  
\- Un roman, c'est notre tradition depuis que je suis toute petite à chaque anniversaire et noël elle m'offrait un livre et maintenant je fais pareil.  
\- Ah d'accord. C'est vrai qu'elle aime lire je ne sais plus combien de livre elle a oublié sur notre canapé.  
\- Ça, c'est sa spécialité quand elle se sent bien quelque part elle fait comme chez elle et laisse toujours un livre en cours de lecture. Je ne sais pas combien elle en lit en même temps, mais elle en sème partout.  
Complices, ils se sourient en pensant à Gabrielle. Le serveur arrive avec leur consommation, un café pour Molly, qui s'est convertie au petit noir français, alors que lui préfère rester patriote avec son thé à la bergamote.  
\- C'est bien beau de parler de roman, mais je ne suis toujours pas avancé sur son cadeau. En parlant de roman… Pensif Dudley se tait avant de reprendre sous l'œil interrogatif de sa comparse… Je sais, j'ai trouvé.  
\- Ah quoi ?  
\- Un beau carnet en cuir et dorure comme ceux qu'elle regardait dans la vitrine de cette boutique sur la rue Richer.  
Comprenant son idée sans qu'il ait besoin de la formuler Molly approuve en une exclamation enthousiaste. Une fois leurs boissons terminées, c'est avec un pas pressant que Dudley quitte le boulevard Voltaire en direction de la rue voisine. Molly consciente de son envie de faire cet achat seule continue ses achats de son côté après lui avoir fait promettre de la rejoindre dans une heure au griffon buveur un troquet tenu par une ancienne famille d'Auvergnat monté dans la capitale il y a de cela quelques siècles pour vendre du charbon. Situé juste à côté du magasin de quidditch Gaston MacAaron s'est devenu le lieu de rassemblement pour tous les fans de ce sport, et ce soir étant jour de match Molly et lui ont prévu de se prendre une bière pour profiter de l'ambiance.  
En sortant de la boutique de papeterie, Dudley tient précautionneusement son paquet sous le bras, un sourire aux lèvres. Profitant de l'absence de Molly, il s'en va acheter le cadeau qu'il avait déjà repéré pour elle, il y a de cela deux heures. Puis une fois ses achats terminés, il rejoint le bar avant que Molly se décide à se mettre à sa recherche, c'est qu'il a presque trente minutes de retard sur l'heure de rendez-vous.

Enfin, ils sont en vacances. Bien qu'adorant ses cours et son école Dudley n'est pas mécontent que ça soit enfin la pause hivernale. C'est avec enthousiasme qu'il se lança dans la préparation de ses valises. À côté de lui, Chocolatine s'amuse à se glisser sur ses vêtements correctement pliés dès qu'il a le dos tourné, il a beau râler le chat le regarde de son regard innocent avant de recommencer son manège lorsqu'il s'éloigne pour attraper une nouvelle chose à glisser dans ses sacs. Sa valise débordant sous ses vêtements chauds et cadeau en tout genre il se résout à faire appel à Molly et ses sorts fort aidant pour des cas comme ceux-ci. En un tour de baguette, le problème est réglé.  
Dans le salon, il entend la voix de Gabrielle. Cela fait déjà quelque temps que la Française ne sonne plus chez eux et rentre sans s'annoncer si la porte est ouverte. Elle a beau faire ça depuis plus d'un mois, il ne s'y habitue toujours pas. Le côté sans filtre et son habitude de faire comme chez elle le surprend toujours. Il a beau aller souvent dans l'appartement d'en dessous, il se conduit toujours en invité chez Gabrielle, il n'est pas chez lui alors c'est toujours avec retenu qu'il s'installe sur le canapé alors qu'a contrario elle semble avoir élu domicile sur leur canapé. Entre ses livres oubliés sur le comptoir, son plaid sur le canapé sa veste sur une des chaises, on pourrait croire qu'elle habite chez eux. Prenant dans ses bras Chocolatine, qui boudait jusque-là sur le lit d'avoir été chassé de son nouveau nid, il se rend dans le salon afin d'y passer avec Gabrielle et Molly leur dernière soirée de l'année.

Le lendemain, c'est l'esprit encore embrumé qu'il se réveille pour préparer les viennoiseries et collations pour le train. S'étant couché tard, il est épuisé et regrette le confort de son lit. Il aurait très bien pu ne pas préparer de croissants et pains au chocolat et rester plus longtemps sous sa couette. Mais à l'idée de manger les horribles et excessivement chères viennoiseries du train, il sent son estomac grogner. Non, il préfère avoir assez de choses à manger, c'est que les voyages ça le creuse et il adore manger énormément dans le train.  
Après avoir réveillé Molly qui rechigne à se lever, il descend toquer à la porte de Gabrielle pour voir si elle est prête. Celle-ci étant en avance elle les rejoints en haut avec sa petite valise et la caisse de transport de Pixi.  
Il finit d'empaqueter le pain et autres viennoiseries dans un grand sac où il a déjà entassé le reste de leur nourriture. Puis il se met à courir après Chocolatine dans tout l'appartement alors que Dagda attend tranquillement dans sa cage qu'il daigne lui fermer la porte.  
\- Salut Gabrielle, coucou Pixi. Tu n'as pas pris Mademoiselle ?  
\- Non elle est trop vieille pour voyager avec autant de monde elle serait devenu ronchon et nerveuse ma voisine l'a prise chez elle, elle à l'habitude.  
\- Je vois. Dudley, tu as besoin d'aide pour attraper ton monstre ?  
\- Non, c'est bon, je l'ai, il faut juste que je le fasse rentrer dans sa caisse. Tu peux sortir les sachets de thé du thermos et y rajouter du lait ? Gabrielle, je t'en ai fait un avec du café.  
\- Merci, c'est super gentil, je n'ai pas pensé à m'en faire un ce matin et pourtant, j'en ai bien besoin.  
Sortant de la chambre légèrement en sueur, il se met à maudire mentalement son chat grâce à cause duquel il se retrouve débraillé ce qui fait pouffer Gabrielle. Grommelant, il se met à râler à voix haute avant de sourire à Gabrielle qui semble gêner de s'être moqué de lui. Comprenant qu'il ne lui en tient pas rigueur elle lui retourne un sourire éclatant qui le laisse quelque peu sonné.  
Ils sont interrompus dans leur complicité par Molly qui sort de la chambre en tirant une valise toute aussi petite que celle de sa marraine sur laquelle est posée son hibou grand duc qui les regarde de son éternel air snob.  
\- Dudley va chercher tes affaires, on va devoir partir, lui rappelle Molly d'un ton pressé tout en regardant sa montre.  
Avec son sac à dos de transport pour Chocolatine, son énorme valise, la cage de Dagda, et l'énorme sac de nourriture, il a l'impression de partir pour deux longs mois.

« Mesdames et Messieurs nous allons bientôt arriver à la gare de King Cross Londres, terminus du train, merci d'attendre l'arrêt complet du train avant de descendre. »  
\- Eh bien, je suis bien contente d'être arrivé ça commençait à être long, marmonne Molly en se levant du train.  
\- Il vaudrait mieux attendre que la majorité des gens soient descendus avant d'y aller, chargés comme on est ça serait plus simple non ?  
\- Tu as raison Dudley, on va faire ça. Répond Gabrielle d'un air distrait avant de retourner à la lecture de son roman.  
Une fois descendus du quai de gare, ils se mettent à chercher Percy et Audrey.  
\- Ils sont là ! S'écrit Molly. Oh, il y a aussi Amy et Harry !  
Au loin quatre personnes leurs fonts de grand geste. Les yeux pétillants, ils se dirigent vers ceux qui viennent à leur rencontre. Une fois les embrassades et bonjour échangé Dudley pose la question qui le taraude.  
\- Mais Amy, tu ne devais pas nous attendre à la maison ?  
\- Eh ben dis donc Papa, je vois que ça fait plaisir de me voir.  
Le rouge aux joues, il se met à bafouiller.  
\- Mais si, mais c'est juste que je suis surpris.  
Comme d'habitude, Harry se met à rire devant sa réaction.  
Elle a dormi à la maison, Big D. Je sais que tu avais demandé à tes parents de venir la récupérer, mais ta mère m'a appelait pour me demander si tu pouvais venir la chercher. Il semblerait que Vernon n'avait pas envie de venir se mêler encore au sorcier, je pense qu'il en a eut assez avec moi, conclue t'il d'un ton acide. Je dois dire que j'ai été surpris d'avoir ta mère au téléphone, je sais que tu lui as donné mon numéro en cas d'urgence avant de partir en France, mais par Merlin, j'aurai jamais pensé qu'elle m'appelle.  
Gêné, il serre l'épaule de son cousin sans savoir quoi faire, quoi dire de plus. C'est Audrey qui se décide à briser ce moment gênant.  
\- Gaby je suis tellement contente de te voir, il faudra qu'on se voie pendant les vacances. J'ai appris que tu étais chez ta soeur à partir du vingt-cinq décembre hésite pas à passer.  
Comprenant les efforts de sa femme, c'est avec un sourire jovial que Percy enchaîne dans le but de relancer la conversation.  
\- Ah, j'oubliais. Dudley, Gabrielle et bien sûr Amy vous êtes invités le vingt-cinq au soir pour notre réveillon, on va le faire en décalé cette année comme Ron et Hermione passe noël avec sa famille à elle et que Georges et Angelina sont en vacances, je ne sais pas où au soleil.  
\- J'accepte avec plaisir, ça te dis Dudley de venir ?  
\- Oui, il vient, il est très content de venir et moi aussi s'exclame Amy ce qui fait rire son oncle ainsi que Percy et Audrey.  
Dis donc jeune fille, tu pourrais me laisser répondre non ? Quittant sa voix de papa faussement en colère Dudley se tourne vers Percy pour le remercier de l'invitation de la matriarcale Weasley. Je pense qu'Amy à déjà tout dit, on se voit donc mercredi.

Les trois jours précédents le réveillon se passe doucement au rythme des installations de décorations, préparation des sachets de bonbons pour toute la famille Weasley, rire au coin de feu, sourire complice, sous entendu peu discret de la part d'Amy et pâtisserie en tout genre.  
La journée du vingt-quatre se déroule comme les autres jours avec cette ambiance de Noël qu'il apprécie tout autant et la douceur et joie de vivre qu'amène Gabrielle. C'est agréable d'avoir une présence supplémentaire chez eux et il voit aux sourires d'Amy que sa fille apprécie tout autant la présence de leur invitée. Et c'est avec plaisir qu'ils se mettent à préparer les gourmandises qui seront mangées ce soir ainsi que le jour de Noël. Avec patience et enthousiasme, il se met à apprendre à Gabrielle à faire des shorthbreads. À côté d'eux, Amy se met à préparer le eggnog. Par moment Dudley, capte un regard mi-amusé, mi-attendri que leur jette de temps en temps sa fille. Une fois les gâteaux mis au four, il s'attaque à la pâte des sablés tandis que Gabrielle rejoint Amy en cuisine enfin de préparer le jus d'orange aux épices de Noël et le vin chaud.  
En la voyant sortir deux marmites Dudley ne peut s'empêcher de l'interroger d'un air un peu perplexe.  
\- Tu es sure Gabrielle que tes boissons avec le eggnog et le jus de citrouille ça ne va pas faire trop ?  
\- Mais non t'inquiètes pas ça ne sera pas perdu. On va boire ce qu'on veut et ensuite, on remplira des bouteilles que j'ensorcellerai pour qu'elles restent chaudes et on les emportera chez madame Weasley pour demain soir.  
\- Papa, tu as rangé les emportes pièces où ?  
\- Amy tu as dix-sept ans non ? Je pense qu'un accio pourrait faire l'affaire.  
\- Ce n'est pas bête ça Gabrielle, je ne pense jamais à faire de la magie à la maison. Ah, ils sont là !  
Une fois les emporte-pièces retrouvés elle rejoint son père dans la salle à manger.  
\- Alors petite sorcière, on commence par quelle forme ? Bonhomme de neige ou sapin ?  
\- Oh, attendez j'ai amené moi aussi des emportes pièces. Vous allez voir, ils sont un peu particuliers. Ils sont dans ma valise ne commencez pas sans moi.  
La fin de ses paroles résonne dans le couloir alors qu'elle se précipite à l'étage pour fouiller dans ses affaires. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire l'humour Amy lui hurle depuis le salon : « Tu sais un accio pourrait faire l'affaire ».  
C'est dans les rires et les plaisanteries qu'ils s'attellent à créer de petits père noël, hiboux, fées et cie.

Au petit matin, il est réveillé par une chose qui lui saute dessus avant de se mettre à hurler. En panique, il se redresse en projetant hors de son lit la bête hurlante. Soudain, les rires font place aux cris avant de finir en étouffements. Encore groggy, il se penche hors du lit pour apercevoir Amy, entortillée dans la couverture en train de s'étouffer de rire. Levant la tête pour reprendre contenance, il aperçoit le visage de Gabrielle qui passe la tête par la porte entre ouverte. L'air tout aussi réveillée que lui elle les regardes d'un doux sourire. De ce sourire qu'il adore tellement et qui l'accompagne depuis presque quatre mois.  
\- Ça va ? J'ai entendu un hurlement du coup, je suis venue.  
Apercevant que la sorcière tient sa baguette Dudley comprend que le réveil un peu trop enjoué d'Amy l'a sûrement effrayée.  
\- Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié de te prévenir que le matin de noël Amy à tendance à être surexcitée. Lorsqu'elle était petite, je trouvais ça mignon, mais maintenant, je trouve ça juste horrible.  
\- Je suis sûre que si je ne le faisais plus ça te manquerais, lui répond sa fille alors qu'elle réussit enfin à s'extirper du filet ouatée dans laquelle elle était prisonnière.  
Alors qu'elle s'assoit sur le lit pour lui faire un câlin, il ne peut s'empêcher de dire que des matins comme ça, il aimerait en avoir plus. Avoir sa fille contre lui et entendre son rire résonner dans la pièce et voir le doux sourire de Gabrielle alors qu'elle se tient contre l'encadrement de la porte. C'est ce qu'il avait autrefois, quand tout se passait encore bien avec Annie.  
\- Bon, alors on les déballe ces cadeaux.  
En trois coups de baguette, les paquets posés au pied du sapin atterrissent dans les bras de Gabrielle qui vient s'asseoir à côté de lui pour entamer sa distribution. Émue Gabrielle caresse des doigts la couverture du carnet qui lui a acheté avant de lire les mots qu'il lui a écrits sur la première page. « Pour que tu puisses enfin commencer ton roman, j'ai hâte de le lire. Dudley ». Pour le remercier, elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue avant d'effleurer sa main de ses longs doigts.

Tout occupés, à soutenir le siège dans le lit de Dudley, ils ne voient pas le temps passer. Et c'est affolé qu'il se rend compte qu'il est déjà onze heure trente et que ses parents vont arriver dans trente minutes, quarante si Pétunia se décide à être un peu en retard. Heureusement que le repas est déjà prêt et qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'a tout réchauffer. Le branle-bas de combat est donc lancé et tout le monde tente d'expédier aux plus vite les différentes tâches à faire avant que le couple arrive.  
Malheureusement, la sonnette retentit alors que Gabrielle est dans la cuisine en train de l'aider. Affolés, ils se regardent alors qu'Amy se dirige vers la porte d'entrée.  
Je crois que tu vas devoir rester manger avec nous si ça ne te déranges pas. La voix paniquée de Dudley la conduit à lui prendre la main dans un geste réconfortant.  
\- Je vais rester.  
Comprenant qu'il a besoin de soutien, elle plonge son regard dans ces prunelles qui la cherchent.  
\- Ça va aller Dudley. Ce sont tes parents, ils veulent que tu sois heureux, ils vont comprendre.  
\- Ma mère oui, mais mon père…  
\- Mon Diddy comment vas tu ? S'enquit sa mère avant de lui coller deux bises lui laissant du rouge à lèvres sur les joues.  
Très gêné, il essuie son rouge à lèvres avant de se reprendre et de présenter Gabrielle à sa mère. Taisant par la même occasion le fait qu'elle est sorcière.  
\- Je te présente Gabrielle une amie qui vient passer les fêtes avec nous.  
Alors que sa mère la salue d'un hochement de tête poli, la voix de Vernon résonne dans le hall.  
\- Gabrielle c'est quoi ça comme prénom ?  
Aucunement déstabilisé par le ton froid de l'invité Gabrielle répond poliment : « C'est Français Monsieur Dursley».  
\- Ah une Française. Bon quand es ce qu'on mange ? Tu pourrais me servir un gin fiston, c'est qu'il fait froid dehors.  
Le repas se passe tant bien que mal jusqu'au dessert. Alors qu'il amène la bûche, il se dit que c'est le moment d'annoncer à ses parents de leur annoncer son désir de changer de carrière. Comprenant que le moment est arrivé Gabrielle pose sa main sur sa cuisse. Profitant que personne ne les aperçoit grâce à la nappe, il prend sa main au creux de la sienne.  
\- Papa, Maman. Je vous ai dit que je partais en voyage pour quatre mois pour le compte de la société, mais en vérité pendant tout ce temps, j'étais à Paris pour suivre des études de boulanger. Devant l'absence de réaction de ses parents, il continue son speech. Au bout de deux, lorsque j'aurais fini mes études, je compte devenir boulanger. Je ne veux plus travailler chez Grunnings, j'en ai parlé à Mr Ardley et il est d'accord pour que je quitte mon post au mois de février, bien sûr, je garde mes parts dans l'entreprise.  
Une fois son discours terminé, il attend les réactions qui ne tardent pas. Sa mère intriguée se met à lui poser pleins de questions et une fois assuré qu'il ne risque pas d'avoir de souci financier elle lui assure que du moment qu'il est heureux ça lui va. Soulagé par la réaction de sa mère, il reporte son regard devant son père qui est resté muet depuis trop longtemps. Son visage passe par toutes les couleurs alors que les veines de son cou palpitent dangereusement, il se met à craindre que les choses dérapent. Malgré tout, son père reste toujours aussi calme alors que l'orage continu à gronder au loin. Soudain, il se remet à parler.  
\- C'est quoi ce sablé ? Un hibou ?  
\- Euh, oui, c'est Gabrielle qui l'a fait.  
Et alors la tempête s'abat sur le repas. Jetant le gâteau au loin Vernon se lève avant de se mettre à hurler.  
\- Une sorcière ! Mais quand es ce qu'on va en être débarrassé ? Cette famille semble les attirer. Tu ne pouvais pas fréquenter une fille normale au lieu de ce monstre ? Ça ne te suffit pas d'en avoir déjà une chez-toi ?! Tout en postillonnant, il pointe son doigt sur Amy qui le visage défait tente de retenir ses larmes. C'est elle qui t'a mis ces idées dans la tête ? Depuis quand tu la fréquentes ? Tu aurais mieux fait de rester avec Annie elle au moins c'était une fille bien pas comme celle-là.  
-Ça suffit Vernon, rassied toi.  
\- Non Pétunia ! Cette fille lui a complètement retourné le cerveau. Il veut être boulanger. Et pourquoi pas chômeur. Il a un bon poste et monsieur veut tout plaquer. Je pensais que ça t'avais passé cette idée de faire du pain. Tout ça, c'est encore la faute de ces satanés sorciers quand es ce qu'ils nous laisseront en paix ?  
Ça suffit, Papa. Tu présentes tes excuses à Gabrielle et Amy maintenant. Quant au reste, c'est ma décision, j'ai quarante ans, je fais ce que je veux, je n'ai plus d'ordre à recevoir de ta part. J'estime que j'ai déjà assez fait pour toi.  
Surpris par son répondant son père vacille avant de se reprendre.  
\- Jamais je m'excuserai, je préfère encore quitter cette maison.  
\- Soit, fait comme tu veux, mais si tu passes cette porte n'espère plus me parler tant que tu ne te seras pas excusé.  
La porte se claque sur le visage défait de Pétunia, celui choqué de Gabrielle et ceux déçu d'Amy et Dudley.  
\- Je suis vraiment désolée ma chérie par les paroles de ton grand-père, ils ne les pensaient pas.  
\- Au contraire Mamie, il a enfin dit ce qu'il pensait de moi.  
Chagrinée Pétunia prend sa petite fille dans les bras pour la réconforter.  
\- Je suis désolée Miss que mon mari ce soit montré si brusque envers vous.  
\- Ne vous excusez pas Pétunia, ce n'est pas à vous de le faire. En tout cas, je vous remercie pour votre gentillesse.  
\- Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été tendre avec votre monde, mais Amy m'a réconcilié avec c'est mon unique petite fille, j'y tiens énormément. Ça va aller Diddy ?  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je me doutais que ça allait finir comme ça.  
\- ça s'arrangera tu verras.  
\- Je ne suis pas convaincue et toi non plus, mais oui, on verra. Passant la main dans ses cheveux, il soupire avant de répéter pour lui-même, on verra.

Après cette journée éprouvante, il n'a qu'une envie. Rester sous sa couette, mais il est l'heure d'aller au terrier. Le repas agréable et animé à au moins le mérite de lui changer les idées. Après le repas vient les traditionnels échanges de cadeaux. Alors que Percy se retrouve chargé de la distribution de cadeaux, il s'enfonce dans un canapé, désireux d'oublier les événements de l'après-midi. Voyant sa morosité Gabrielle vient se percher sur l'accoudoir de son siège avec dans sa main une assiette de biscuits et dans l'autre deux verres dont un qu'elle lui tend. Toujours silencieuse, elle crève seulement sa bulle pour lui tendre de temps en temps un sablé. Amusé, il lève la tête pour lui sourire de ce sourire complice qu'ils ont de plus en plus souvent. Comprenant qu'il va mieux elle lui prend la main pour la serrer dans ce geste si réconfortant avant de rejoindre les autres au pied du sapin. Se décidant enfin à sortir de son mutisme, il se lève pour les rejoindre. Dans la pièce les odeurs d'épices du jus d'orange et du vin chaud de Gabrielle flotte et se mélange à l'odeur du eggnog. Cette odeur, c'est sûr qu'il l'associera longtemps à Noël.  
Ouvrant le paquet que lui tend Harry, il tombe sur un sombrero tellement grand qu'on pourrait y abriter deux personnes dessous.  
\- Joyeux noël Big D. Cadeau de mes vacances au Mexique. Je vois que toi aussi, tu m'as trouvé un truc bien typique et bien kitch, conclue t'il en lui montrant sa tour Eiffel porte clé.  
Au vu des emballages qui jonchent le sol les ballotins de dragées surprises made in France et ceux de gâteaux qu'ils ont pris tant de temps à emballer avec Amy et Gabrielle semblent avoir plu. Molly sourit devant son bonnet qui change de couleur dès qu'elle énonce à haute voix la couleur souhaitée.

Épuisé, il rentre à trois heures du matin avec Amy qui sommeille en marchant. La maison lui parait bien vide maintenant que Gabrielle est chez sa soeur. Alors qu'il vérifie que tout est bien éteint dans la cuisine, il tombe sur le livre de Gabrielle sur le canapé. Souriant, il referme précautionneusement le livre en marquant la page avant de le reposer sur le sofa.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre festif vous a plu.

Merci à Destrange et Dess Id pour leurs messages


	9. Un café et un croissant à Paris

**Et voilà la fin de cette histoire. J'espère que vous avez aimé. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire cette fiction même si faute de temps, je n'ai pas pu prendre tout le temps que je voulais dessus.**  
**Je compte bien re écrire sur Gabrielle et Dudley.**

* * *

Cela fait un mois que son père refuse de lui parler. Quatre semaines que sa mère essaye de les rabibocher. Cela fait trois semaines qu'il est rentré à Paris. Une vingtaine de jours qu'il se sent encore plus troublé par la présence de Gabrielle. Deux semaines qu'il a définitivement quitté son poste chez Grunning entreprise. Quinze jours qu'il revit, enfin. Une semaine que Gabrielle est partie dans le Sud-ouest pour écrire des articles. Sept petits jours que Molly se moque de lui à le voir aussi apathique. Et une journée, une fichu journée où il tourne en rond en attendant que son portoloin arrive. Et puis il y a cette lettre, cette lettre qu'il vient tout juste de recevoir.

Assis sur un banc de place Furstemberg, il attend qu'elle sorte du ministère. Dans sa main, il tient toujours la lettre qu'il a trouvée ce matin dans la boite aux lettres. Elle lui brûle des doigts alors qu'il triture le haut déchiré de l'enveloppe.  
Une silhouette, puis deux, puis trois sortent du ministère. Peut-être des employés même si à quinze heures cela lui parait peu probable et ce même pour un samedi. Apercevant leurs valises, il comprend qu'il s'agit sans nul doute des passagers du portoloin provenant de Toulouse. Apercevant une silhouette fine aux cheveux blonds qui le cherche, il se lève pour faire un geste en direction de Gabrielle. Sans s'en rendre compte, il tient toujours dans sa main la lettre qui lui a causé tant d'émoi depuis ce matin. Une tornade blonde lui saute dans les bras et c'est avec un creux dans l'estomac qu'il la serre contre elle et respire le parfum qui imprègne ses cheveux. Elle lui a tant manqué. Il a fallu son départ pour réaliser à quel point leur relation a changé depuis les vacances, à moins que ça soit sa perception à lui ?

Le temps semble s'étirer alors qu'ils restent là dans les bras l'un de l'autre, figé dans une étreinte digne d'un film d'amour parisien. Il ne manquerait plus que la pluie, et peut-être un parapluie, pour parfaire le tableau. Mais il y a une ombre au tableau, un bout de papier coincé dans sa main qui noircit quelque peu ses retrouvailles.  
Gabrielle dessert son étreinte et c'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'il la laisse se couler hors de ses bras.  
\- Dudley, tu m'as énormément manqué, s'écrie presque Gabrielle dans sa voix qui a retrouvé l'accent chantant du sud.  
Cette phrase lui plombe le cœur tout autant qu'elle lui donne envie de sourire. Il lui a manqué à elle aussi. Il se sent bête à répéter cette phrase en boucle dans sa tête, mais ça le rend heureux alors il fait chanter la voix de Gabrielle dans son esprit. Depuis combien de temps une femme lui a-t-elle dit ça ? En y réfléchissant jamais Annie lui a dit. Son ex-femme était une femme distante qui ne montrait pas ses sentiments, et supportait peu les effusions.  
Avec Gabrielle tout est différent. C'est durant leurs vacances à Londres qu'il a réalisé la chance qu'il a de l'avoir à ses côtés. Ses rires mêlaient à ceux de sa fille ont été son plus beau cadeau de Noël. La joie se mêle aux regrets du passé, mais il décide de pour une fois ne pas laisser Annie gagner encore la partie, elle l'a déjà assez détruit.  
Dans un élan de courage qu'il ne pensait pas posséder, il emprisonne sa main menue dans la sienne avant de lui répondre dans un sourire :  
\- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée.  
Un sourire tendre et elle se décide à bouger, à quitter le parvis du ministère où ils stationnent toujours. Lui tenant toujours la main elle l'entraîne vers une des rues menant à la place.  
\- Bon alors, on fait quoi ? Tu veux rentrer directement à la maison ?  
La maison. Ce mot résonne dans ses oreilles et il se sent encore plus emprunté que précédemment. C'est sûr qu'elle va se poser des questions à le voir sourire aussi bêtement. Il n'est pas assez bon acteur pour croire qu'il arrive à cacher ses émotions.  
\- Il fait beau pour un mois de février, on pourrait aller boire un café avant de rentrer. Ça te tentes ?  
\- Bonne idée, j'approuve, je connais une bonne boulangerie pas loin, ils font aussi salon de thé.  
Il sent sa paume chaude contre la sienne et il résiste à caresser de la pulpe de son pouce le dos de sa main. Pour résister à la tentation, il se concentre sur ses foulées qui sont tellement petites par rapport aux siennes, il doit se retenir de marcher trop vite pour rester à sa hauteur. Heureusement que la boulangerie n'est pas très loin, car ses pensées sont de plus en plus confuse. Dans sa tête Gabrielle, Annie et cette lettre se bousculent.

La boulangerie est lumineuse et l'odeur du pain se mélange à celle du bois clair chauffé par le soleil. La patronne une petite bonne femme aux taches de son aussi nombreuses que les graines de pavot sur certains de ses pains.  
\- Bonjour, je vais vous prendre un café noir sans sucre et un croissant, et toi Dudley tu prends quoi ?  
\- Un croissant et un thé earl grey, vous avez du lait ou de la crème ?  
\- J'ai des dosettes de lait si vous voulez.  
\- Ça sera parfait, merci.  
La boulangère ainsi que son assistante s'activent derrière le comptoir tandis que Gabrielle commence à lui raconter son voyage en faisant attention aux mots employés dans cet établissement moldu.  
\- Et voici bonne journée.  
\- Merci vous aussi. Tu veux de mettre où Dudley ? Dedans ou en terrasse. Je vois qu'ils ont sorti les radiateurs.  
Il n'a jamais compris l'amour des Parisiens pour leur terrasse qui se trouve être souvent un bout de trottoir emprunté de force et qui aurait bien profité à tous les gens qui se retrouvent à devoir slalomer entre les tables pour continuer leur chemin. En hiver, le vice est poussé plus loin et les terrasses se transforment en énorme champ de bataille où il faut naviguer entre les traditionnels serveurs, clients, tables et les nouveaux venus, à savoir les radiateurs, grilles pains et bâches censés protéger les amoureux du grand air. Enfin, si on peut appeler les rues de Paris le grand air. Il ne comprend pas l'intérêt qu'ont ces gens à se coller comme des papillons sous ces grilles rougies qui réchauffent péniblement l'ambiance alors qu'ils peuvent être à l'intérieur sans toutes leurs couches de pulls et manteaux.  
\- Dedans, je préfère.  
Une fois les manteaux posés sur la chaise et leurs tasses fumantes disposés devant eux, ils prennent place sur la table contre la baie vitrée à travers laquelle le soleil chauffe la pièce.  
\- Dudley, c'est quoi cette lettre que tu tiens à la main depuis tout ce temps ?  
Il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il n'a toujours pas rangé sa lettre dans la poche de son jean. Il regarde d'un air vide l'enveloppe blanche qui est maintenant posée sur le plateau de leur goûter.  
\- Mes parents divorcent.

La phrase est sortie comme ça. Telle quelle, sans rond de jambe et fioritures. Il sait qu'avec Gabrielle il peut s'épargner les longues diatribes et aller à l'essentiel.  
Elle se tait se contentant de lui prendre la main pour qu'il s'y agrippe de toutes ses forces. Il ne dit rien, il reste là à plonger son regard dans le sien en tentant de faire refluer ses larmes et son incompréhension. Puis les mots se bousculent, se cognent sur ses lèvres et éclosent difficilement sur ses lèvres qu'il mordille dans sa frustration.

\- Depuis qu'il est devenu clair qu'Amy est une sorcière les liens entre mon père et nous se sont distendu. Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Je pense que ma mère ne voulait pas qu'Amy soit blessée et après mon divorce elle a cachait tout ça avec encore plus de convictions, elle ne voulait pas m'accabler plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Je m'en veux Gabrielle, tout ça, c'est ma faute.  
\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as juste voulu vivre ta vie. Ta mère et ton père sont responsables de leurs propres actes. On ne peut pas faire payer à ses enfants le naufrage de son mariage.  
\- Je sais, mais Gab. Plongeant sa tête dans ses mains, c'est d'une voix étouffée par les regrets qu'il lui répond. Elle a vu son mariage se déliter au fil du temps sans rien pouvoir me dire et c'est encore moi qui suis à l'origine de leur divorce si seulement je n'avais pas voulu devenir boulanger.  
D'un geste doux, elle retire les mains qui cachent ses yeux pour les caresser doucement.  
\- Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu dis des bêtises. Avec un tel raisonnement, tu vas bientôt dire qu'Amy aurait mieux fait de ne pas naître.  
Choqué par ce qu'elle vient de dire, il la regarde à nouveau. Il sait bien qu'il n'y est pour rien, mais c'est tellement facile de se sentir responsable. De se dire et si j'avais ça es que ça aurait été différent ?  
\- Je pense que ta mère a mûrement réfléchi avant de prendre sa décision. Toi et Amy vous êtes ses raisons de vivre. Ton père et elle n'ont juste plus les mêmes priorités. Il n'a jamais accepté la magie dans sa vie et il pensait en avoir fini avec Harry et la magie. Peut-être qu'un jour, il se rendra compte que votre famille est irrémédiablement lié au monde sorcier, ou peut-être pas, mais dans tous les cas ça sera son choix et tu ne peux rien y faire.  
C'est leur décision. Tu peux juste l'accepter et être là pour ta mère et Amy. Et si un jour ton père décide de te tendre la main alors tu décideras si oui ou non tu l'acceptes. En attendant vis ta vie comme tu l'entend, pour ta mère, pour ta fille et surtout pour toi.

Incapable de répondre, il laisse ses larmes couler. Il ne se soucie pas des gens qui pourraient le regarder, il s'en moque bien d'être assis autour d'une minuscule table de ce café de quartier. Il y a Gabrielle, ses pouces qui caressent ses mains, ses yeux dans les siens et sa voix qui l'apaise. Et sa présence et bien assez pour qu'il se soucie de rien d'autre que cette lettre chiffonnée qui repose au milieu des miettes de croissant sur un plateau en plastique. Dans un geste gracile, elle vient lui éponger ses larmes avec un mouchoir extirpé de son sac à main. Ce geste, qui aurait put être maternel prend une toute autre dimension lorsqu'elle vient poser ses lèvres en une caresse évanescente sur les rigoles tracées par ses pleurs. Et sans savoir comment il l'embrasse, il s'agrippe à elle comme à un rocher. Une fois leur baiser terminé, il la regarde étourdit par son geste. Dans un sourire, elle étend à nouveau ses mains sur la table dans un geste d'invitation.

\- Merci d'être là pour moi.  
\- Tu sais Dudley, ça fait déjà longtemps que je suis là.  
Une tasse de café qui tinte sur la coupelle, un bout de croissant dévoré. Un sourire qui éclaire un visage, un autre qui éclôt en réponse au premier. Des mains qui se joints, des doigts qui s'entrelacent. Et des lèvres qui se rencontrent à nouveau, des langues qui se mêlent.  
Leur deuxième baiser n'a plus l'amertume des larmes seulement celui du beurre et du café.  
Depuis ce soir au Terrier où il l'a vu manger un bout d'une de ses baguettes, elle s'est installée dans sa vie sans qu'il s'en rende compte. C'est grâce à elle qu'il est parti à Paris et encore par sa faute, si on peut appeler ça une faute, qu'il souhaite s'installer en France. Leurs affaires se dispersent au gré de leur aller venu chez l'un ou l'autre, il y a ses livres qui traînent sur son canapé, les jouets de Chocolatine qui se dispersent dans son appartement à elle. Ils ont leur petite routine à deux. Même les présentations à leurs familles ont déjà été faites. Sans doute ne leur manquaient-ils juste que ce baiser, ce baiser non loin d'une de ces si romantiques terrasses parisiennes.


End file.
